


Being Kind is Punk

by karolprado



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, alex acts like she's not a baby gay but she totally is, i'ts mostly supercorp but alex and maggie decided to take the spotlight sometimes, this is just a excuse to drool over punk!lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolprado/pseuds/karolprado
Summary: "When Kara accepted to tag along with her sister to a punk concert, she only expected some sister bonding times. The night became more interesting than anticipated when Alex bumped into the school's captain of the softball team and a beautiful punk girl decided to flirt with Kara."or the punk AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of [this](http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/post/156693387482/punklena-commission-to-monroymonserrat-i) and [this](http://theninjacarrot.tumblr.com/post/156447170286/you-will-have-to-pry-punklena-from-my-cold-dead)  
> and would still be only me screaming about it if it wasn't for @tinyevilcookie and @theninjacarrot, so if you like this go to their tumblr to thank them :)
> 
>  
> 
> also @fouralarmfireinanoilrefinery is my amazing beta. (go check her tumblr she wrote a great wlw book!!!!) any mistakes are mine cause i always write at 2 am idk why.

The tall brunette opened the door of her car, throwing her backpack on the backseat.

“C’mon Kara! I want to get there early!” She shouted.

“I’m coming! I’m coming, I’m here!” Said the blonde running from the house and smiling at her sister.

Alex looked her up and down with a small smile playing on her lips. “Are you seriously wearing that to a punk concert?”

Kara looked at her casual jeans and bright yellow shirt that had the words ‘ ** _be kind_ ** ’ printed on it and shrugged. “Being kind is punk!”

Her sister shook her head laughing and sat on the driver's seat. “Whatever you say, sis.”

  


After a good drive and a good time standing in line they were finally inside the small venue where they would see one of Alex’s favorite bands. Kara didn't know much about them, just that they liked to yell the F word a lot, but she didn't mind. Just the small trip with her sister was worth it, with Alex now on her senior year they barely had time to catch up.

When the concert started Kara gave up trying to keep her sister's attention, she was clearly focused on the pretty singer.

“You don't have to stay here with me.” The younger girl yelled to be heard over the noise.

“You sure? This things can get a little crazy.” Kara nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead I’m just gonna stay here in the back. I’ve got my phone with me so just text if you need.”

Alex hesitated, but she was here to enjoy the concert and that meant going into the mosh pit and crowd surfing not just stand in the back.

“Okay, but be careful and call me if you need anything!” The blonde reassured her she would be fine and pushed her forward gently, Alex smiled and was soon lost in the crowd.

 

Alex felt her body buzzing with excitement, this year had been hard and she spent most of her time studying which meant she _really_ needed this. Just be lost in the crowd screaming her lungs out and letting all out. She pushed some people around getting into the mosh and laughed when a small body fell into her.

“Danvers!!” The tall brunette was surprised to see soft brown eyes and a smiling face with perfect dimples looking at her.

“Sawyer.” She had no idea the other girl enjoyed this sort of music. They shared a couple of classes and, if Alex was honest with herself, she had a bit of a crush on the tiny girl.

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” Maggie yelled and pulled Alex by the hand to where, the taller girl had no idea but she didn't really mind as long as Maggie kept holding her hand.

 

Kara usually didn't listen to this type of angry music but this band was nice, the pretty singer had a nice voice and she knew a couple of songs from when Alex had decided to listen to it loudly in her room.  She was humming to herself while watching the crowd when she felt someone come up behind her, hot breath hitting her ear along with the person's perfume.

“Are you lost? You don't seem like the type that enjoys this sort of things.” Kara turned and met impossible bright green/blue eyes that were expressive enough without the thick eyeliner. The eyes belonged to a gorgeous girl with jet black hair shaved on both sides, pale skin and multiple piercings. The blonde was speechless, she didn't think she had ever seen anyone so beautiful before, her little bisexual heart couldn't handle. The girl smiled and Kara had to remember to breathe at the sight.

“So, are you lost?”

The blonde fixed her glasses awkwardly. “N-no, I’m with my...sister!” She wasn't proud of how she stuttered to get one sentence out but the other girl was too close and smelled so good it was hard to focus. “She's. ..” They were distracted  by a commotion on the stage, the lead singer was yelling something  about how everyone should be able to love whomever they want and there were two girls kissing near the bassist. “Kissing a girl on stage??” Kara gasped when she saw the familiar tall frame and short brown hair of her sister.

The other girl chuckled. “She's hardcore, I like her already.” Alex and the girl she was kissing jumped on the crowd as the band started another song and Kara turned her attention  back to the brunette beside her.

“I’m Lena, and you are?” Her voice was smooth and had a hint of an accent that the blonde couldn't place in the midst of all that noise.

“Kara.” She managed unnecessarily fixing her glasses. The smile she got in response made her a little weak on the knees and she was happy she was standing so close to the wall.

 

She couldn't believe she had kissed captain of the softball team Maggie Sawyer. In front a crowd, on the stage while one of her favorite singers was standing smiling at them. This night was just turning out to be too good to be true but Alex couldn't find in herself to care when Maggie smiled at her like that, dimples showing and eyes shining with excitement.

“C’mon Danvers! I want to crowd surf again before the concert is over.” Maggie had only let go of her hand when absolutely necessary and Alex was really enjoying the feeling of her small but strong hand on hers. They started to push through the crowd to get near the stage again and all Alex could feel was excitement and butterflies. She didn't want this night to end. She just hoped Kara was having fun too.

 

Kara was having as much fun as one could have when they didn't really care for the band that was playing or getting into the mosh pit and having an amazingly beautiful girl wanting to talk to her but not really being able to have a conversation due to the loud music.

Which means not that much.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Lena asked leaning close so she could be heard. Kara fought a shiver when she felt the hot breath hit her ear. “You don't seem to be having that much fun, I can keep you company while you wait for your sister.”

“What? No! You're here to enjoy the concert, you don’t need to miss anything just to keep me company!” Lena smirked. "Well to be honest I've been to a lot of their concerts. I can miss the end of one of them, especially for a pretty girl. Besides, I like what it says on your shirt. ' _Be Kind_ _'_ , what's more punk than that?" The brunette raised one of her eyebrows and offered a hand to the other girl.

Kara felt a little guilty for making Lena miss the end of the concert but her head was hurting from all the noise and it's not like it was easy to refuse the other girl when she had that kind of smile that was almost hypnotic and that sexy thing she did with her eyebrow. They walked through the crowd hand in hand with Lena guiding them, pushing some people around when needed, some guys just couldn't take a hint. Finally they felt the blessed fresh night air and stepped outside.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked looking around the unfamiliar street. Lena just smiled and kept walking, still holding Kara’s hand.

 

The singer yelled a final ‘thank you’ and the band started to leave the stage. “Hey Danvers do you think they would let us through backstage if we cry a little?” Maggie said with a wicked smile. Alex rolled her eyes.

“You just want to see if you can catch Lizzy in her bra.” Maggie let out a hearty laugh, eyes shining and the taller girl lost her breath at the sight.

“I will have you know that I only wanted an autograph...on my boobs.” Now Alex was the one to laugh.

“You're ridiculous. But I can't.” She took her phone out of her pocket. “I gotta go find my sister.”

“Well then, let's go find little Danvers, I’ll just have to save that autograph for next time.” Alex just rolled her eyes and grabbed the shorter girl's hand dragging her through the crowd while Maggie kept throwing teasing comments at her.

After walking around for a good ten minutes and texting Kara like a million times without reply, Alex was getting increasingly frustrated and worried.

“Maybe her battery died.” Maggie suggested trying to keep the other girl calm. “Or she just put on silent and forgot.”

“No, her phone was fully charged so we wouldn't have anything like this happening and the concert is over, she would be checking her phone to know where I am by now.” Alex ran a hand through her short hair scanning the small crowd that was still hanging around the concert’s venue, looking for any sight of her sister.

“Hey isn't that your sister?” The shorter brunette pulled Alex in the direction she had seen a blonde head. “I didn't know she had a girlfriend.”

“What?!”

Alex finally found her sister sitting in the back of a black pickup laughing and _drinking_ with a pretty brunette. She practically marched there, Maggie had to jog a little to keep up.

“KARA DANVERS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The blonde in question was so startled by her sister's sudden apparition that she choked on her drink. After a few seconds of coughing she finally caught her breath.

“Alex! Hi!”

“I thought you said you were going to stay put and that I could text you if I needed. Apparently you forgot about the part where you have to actually _check your phone_ for texts!” The older girl looked at her little sister in a threatening way, hands on hips and eyebrow raised. It was her ‘ _you better have a good excuse’_ look.

“I’m sorry! I was waiting for you where you left but then I started to talk with Lena and the music was so loud it was giving me a headache so we came here and I didn't feel my phone, I’m sorry!!” She finished her rambling with pleading puppy eyes she knew Alex had a weak spot for. The brunette looked at her sister and then at the punk looking girl and her browns were drawn in a frown that got deeper when she saw the beer bottles.

“Seriously? Beer?” She exclaimed in disbelief. Kara almost jumped from the car when she saw the murderous look on the taller girl's face.

“No no no, it's non alcoholic!! There's no alcohol!! We were just talking, she didn't do anything!”

Alex saw the honest look on the blonde’s face and sighed. “Okay, okay. You're not drinking and you're in one peace, we're fine.” Kara nodded and gave her sister an one armed hug.

“All right, just don't forget to check your phone again, ok? Or I’m never letting you come with me to this things again.”

“I promise!” The blonde beamed.

“All right, now that the Danvers are all good, can I have one of those?” Maggie asked gesturing to the root beers near Lena.

“Of course.”

 

The Danvers sisters stayed there talking with their new friends for a while before getting into Alex's car and heading back home. Kara leaned her head on the window watching the road, a soft smile on her face. This was definitely a good day, she was glad Alex invited her to come along. It was great spending time with the older girl and Maggie was nice too, but she couldn't help but think that the best part of the night was meeting Lena. Her smile got bigger when she remembered Lena smiling at her while telling stupid jokes. By her punk look you would think she was rash and maybe violent, but Lena was actually really sweet and a little bit of a dork. Kara really hoped they could meet again soon. Her smile disappeared when she realized she hadn't exchanged information with the other girl so they could keep contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a little shit and the danvers sisters are gay af, also lena is a useless lesbian pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing but i hope you guys enjoy some fluffy. Also if you recognize anything here its because I'm using some real bands for inspiration lol  
> Thanks again to my beta Maddie aka fouralarmfireinanoilrefinery on tumblr. If you find any mistakes they are mine, sorry.

The younger Danvers sighed and closed her books, deciding she had done enough studying for the day. Kara opened her laptop and logged on Facebook deciding to kill some time looking through her feed. She saw a post that Alex had liked about the concert they had attended the day before and, before she knew it, she was looking through the pictures. To her surprise, she found a picture of herself holding hands with Lena when they tried to get through the crowd to get outside.

“Wow your girlfriend is beautiful. Also really photogenic?” Alex said standing beside her sister.

“She's not my girlfriend!” The blonde mumbled blushing.

“Well, do you know if she's single then?” The brunette asked with a smirk.

“Alex!” Kara glared at her sister. “Why don't you go talk to Maggie?? She's probably single!” It was Alex's turn to blush, she mumbled something Kara didn't understand and got out of the room.

The blonde downloaded the picture thinking it was so nice she might as well save it. She noticed a familiar name had liked the picture and her heart skipped a bit. Lena  _ Luthor’s  _ face stared at her from the laptop screen and she debated sending a friend's invitation. She didn't want to look like a stalker, but she also wanted to talk to the punk girl again.

“Don't you think she's a little old for you?” Alex's teasing voice made the blonde jump.

“Alex!! You almost gave me a heart attack!” The older girl just smirked and bumped her hip lightly on her sister's chair.

“What were you thinking so hard about anyway?” Kara felt a blush starting and focused on her laptop like it was the most interesting thing ever to avoid her sister's eyes. 

“Nothing, just you know… OH NO!!”

“What? What's wrong?” The blonde turned to her sisters with slightly panicked eyes. 

“I sent a friend invitation to Lena!!!”

  
  


The blonde spent most of the afternoon panicking about accidentally sending the friend invite to Lena while Alex tried to make her see it was no big deal.

“It’s just a stupid invite Kara, not like you were looking at her oldest pics or anything like it.” The brunette sighed when she saw her sister expression remained the same. “Okay, so how about I send her one too? Then it will just look like we are the type of people who go around adding anyone to their facebook page.”

“Nooo, that’s… Alex no!” The older girl was already opening Kara’s laptop and opening the Facebook page.

“Hey, looks like your girlfriend accepted your request.”

“What!?” The blonde almost pushed her sister out of the chair in her haste to get closer to the screen, and right there was the notification that Lena Luthor had accepted her invite and they were now friends.

“Go on, let’s check her profile.” Alex said nudging her sister a little.

“What? No, I’m not going to stalk her.”

“Please, like you aren't curious. She is amazingly pretty, her car looks super expensive and she missed the end of the concert just to keep you company. That's not something you see everyday.” The brunette argued, her eyebrow raised challenging the other girl to disagree. “Plus, she already accepted the invite, it’s not like you're being creepy.”

“Fine.”

Turns out Lena was totally loaded by the looks of some of the pictures of galas and parties she’d attended and Kara thought she looked strange without her heavy make up, piercings and ripped clothes.

“She is a senior at that prep school on the other side of town.” Alex commented equally impressed and envious.

“She has a dog!!” Kara practically squealed when she saw a picture of Lena and a big Rottweiler. The older sister smiled amused at the blonde’s excitement and decided to leave Kara to her stalker ways and actually go do something productive.

  
  
  


It was Wednesday and Alex had her second period free. Usually she would use it to do any work she needed so she could have more free time at home, but today she was finding hard to concentrate; since the concert three days ago, Maggie Sawyer had been constantly on her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and how it felt. She had barely seen Maggie in school this week and that wasn't unusual, it's not like they were close friends but Alex couldn't help but wish that night at the concert would change that.

“Hey Alex! Aren't you coming?” The brunette almost jumped startled by her friend's voice right beside her. Somehow she had spent her entire free period thinking about Maggie Sawyer, god she was pathetic, one kiss from a pretty girl and she was a mess.

“Yeah, of course!.” She said clearing her throat.

“Everything okay?” Susan asked with a trace of concern. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Damn Vasquez and her intuitive nature. “C’mon, I don't want to be late.”

  
  
  


At lunch time Alex and Vasquez joined Kara and her best friend Winn at their usual table. Lucy and her boyfriend James were also there already deep in conversation. Winn’s eyes lit up when he saw Vasquez and soon the two of them were deep in some kind of discussion about nerdy computer stuff Alex didn't care about. Kara was stuffing her face with pizza which meant she wasn’t really in any condition to contribute to the conversations. The brunette smiled amused at her sister’s antics but didn't comment, she didn’t mind the silence, well as much silence as one could get in a cafeteria full of teenagers.

“Hey Danvers!” Alex choked on her soda when she heard that voice that belonged to the face that had been tormenting her lately.

“Maggie.” She managed after a coughing fit.

“You okay there?” The short girl asked with concern.

“Yeah.” If she was being honest Alex wasn't okay, not with Maggie standing there looking at her with those perfect brown eyes and those fucking dimples. How could anyone be okay looking at Maggie Sawyer?

“Good.” The other girl said smiling. “So my friend said Mr. Johnson gives this big project every year that is worth like 30% of our grade and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner.”

Alex’s eyes widened with surprise, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. Well not that she was expecting anything. She was well aware that her friends were all watching them with curiosity, only Kara knew about the kiss so to have the Captain of the softball team at their table and publicly ask her about something she could definitely do at their shared class was not a common occurrence.

“Yeah, sure.” She said managing to sound like she wasn't screaming on the inside.

“Awesome! I’ll see you in class!” And with a parting wink Maggie was off leaving Alex with a dumb smile and a fluttering heart.

“Okay but what was that!!?” Winn asked loudly as soon as Maggie was out of earshot. The older Danvers just smiled and went back to her food.

  
  
  


It was finally Friday and Kara was counting the seconds so she could get out of this class and go see her sister. She wasn't proud of it but she had spent computer class looking at Lena’s Facebook page. She didn't know why but the dark haired girl was a constant presence in her mind, they hadn't talked much but still there was something about the other girl that intrigued the blonde. She looked so tough with her punk look but she only treated Kara with kindness and gentle smiles. And what smiles those were. Kara would’ve convinced herself that she had imagined Lena if she didn't have photographic proof. And Alex. 

With all of that running through her head she couldn't help but try to learn more about the punk girl by looking at her Facebook page and while there she came up with a plan to see the other girl again.

When the bell rang, Kara almost ran out of class and all the way to where Alex's car was parked, which turned out to be pointless as Alex took her sweet time getting to her car.

“Hey, didn't you have that thing with Winn today?” The taller girl asked unlocking the car.

“Gosh! I forgot about that!” Kara exclaimed. “He is probably waiting for me!”

She started to walk back to the school when she remembered the reason she was waiting for her sister and had completely forgot about her plans with her friend.

“Oh did you see that that band you like, with the pretty transgender woman, is going to be in town?”

“Yeah, Maggie said something about that earlier.”

“So you're talking to Maggie now, hun?” The blonde asked with a teasing smile.

“We have a couple of classes together, you know?” Alex said but she couldn't hide the faint blush that covered her cheeks. “Anyway how do you know that?”

“Oh, you know, just saw online somewhere. Are you going?”

“Hm, I don't know. Maybe?”

Kara bit her lip trying not to sound so eager. “Can I come too?”

Alex’s eyebrows raised in surprise and she gave her sister a teasing smile. “Why? Are you planning on finding another punk girlfriend? Or maybe meet your punk girlfriend from last concert!”

“What?! Pfft, no. I just liked the last one and I liked that we could spend some extra time together!” The blonde babbled nervously.

“Yeah, right. You totally want to meet your punk girl again.” Alex said entering her car and closing the door.

“No, I don't!” Kara yelled after her sister. She totally did.

  
  


The light from her phone went out again probably for the tenth time in the last 10 minutes. Alex sighed, she felt like such a coward but she had never asked anyone out before, not that this was going to be a date... Or maybe it was. God she was a mess! It was just a concert, she just had to press  _ Call  _ and ask her, it wasn't that hard and she usually wasn't so anxious about making a phone call. Still here she was staring at her phone cowardly.

“Whatcha doing?” Kara asked entering the room.

“Nothing.” Alex said putting her phone away.

“Alex, what's wrong?” The blonde asked sitting beside her sister in the bed looking worried.

“Nothing, I’m just such a coward!” Alex exclaimed frustrated. Kara couldn't help but laugh, her sister a coward? No way.

“Alex you are one of the bravest people I know!” The blonde smiled fondly. “Remember when Winn was so scared about that abandoned house because someone said it was haunted and you went inside just to prove there was no such thing as haunted houses?” The brunette smiled at the memory.

“He was so scared I thought he was going to pee his pants.” They shared a laugh, both getting lost in memories for a few seconds.

“You were never a coward, Alex.” Kara said gently. ”Why are you thinking that now?” The other girl sighed not really wanting to reveal how much Maggie Sawyer confused her, but seeing the open and inviting expression on her sister's face broke her resolve. Kara  _ was _ her  _ best friend _ , it didn't matter that they were sisters or that the other girl was younger, she knew she could always count on her.

“I want to ask Maggie if she wants to go to the concert with me, but I don't know if she's going to think this is a date or if she even likes me or want to spend time with me. Sometimes she talks to me and she smiles like I’m the only girl in the world and other times is like she doesn't even know I exist!”

It felt so good to take that off her chest, she hadn’t realized how much she needed that.

“Do you want it to be a date?” Kara asked.

“No. Yes. I don't know. I mean I like her, a lot, but I’ve never really dated anyone, I don’t know what to do.”

“She seemed to like you last concert and she asked you to be her partner for that project, right?

“Yes, but the concert… could be just a one time thing? And she probably just partnered with me because we are the best at Mr. Johnson’s class.” Kara nodded tilting her head a little to the side in thought.

“You have good points but I think the only way you're going to know if she likes you is inviting her. You could just tell her you're going with me and ask if she want to come with us.” Alex ran a hand through her short hair and nodded defeated.

“You're right.” The blonde smiled and took her sister’s hand giving a light squeeze in support. Finding comfort in her sister’s presence Alex finally made the call.

  
  
  


The conversation was flowing easily inside the car and it made Kara smile from her place on the passenger sit. Maggie had such an easygoing personality and her banter with Alex flowed naturally, Kara doubted Maggie didn't like her sister from the way her face would light up every time Alex laughed.

Their chatter was a welcome distraction from her nerves, she had managed to convince Alex to drive them early without much problem, but now when they were a few minutes from the concert venue she was starting to doubt her plan. She didn't even know if Lena would actually be there, just because someone marked they would be going to some event on Facebook it didn't mean they were actually going.

“Hey Little Danvers, everything okay there?” Maggie asked with an amused smile.

“Oh, yes. Of course. I’m fine!”

“We are here Kara, I’ve been calling you for five minutes!” Alex said a little exasperated.

“Ooh, sorry! I was lost in thought.” The older girls got out of the car with Alex muttering a “ _Clearly_ ” under her breath. Kara quickly followed them smiling apologetic at her sister.

“Nice!” Maggie exclaimed making the other girls turn to see what she was staring at. The blonde’s breath caught in her throat at the sight. Lena Luthor wearing black skinny jeans with a hole on her right knee, a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off, laughing, her hair pulled in a bun and holding a skateboard. Her eyebrow piercing almost glowed in the last rays of the setting sun and Kara could see the outline of some tattoos on her left arm. The other girl was just so effortlessly beautiful it made Kara’s heart skip a beat. She watched as Lena put her board on the floor after pushing the boy beside her teasingly out of the way and hopped on it, skating towards them. When the dark haired girl was close enough to notice her, Kara beamed and gave a little wave, happy that her plan had worked out. Lena looked completely surprised to see her there, so much so that she forgot to look where she was going, her board slammed on the sidewalk and she went crashing into the ground.

  
  


The tall brunette smiled at her friend excited face when the lights on the stage went out. Kara was squeezed on her left side distractedly looking around, obviously looking for the punk girl that had disappeared with her friends after greeting them outside. Alex mentally rolled her eyes, her sister was so transparent while thinking she was fooling anyone. 

“Hey Danvers?” Maggie called loudly and waiting for the taller girl to bend slightly so she could reach her ear. “This time we're going backstage, you owe me!”

Alex laughed.

“I don't know about that, Sawyer.” The drummer took the stage and as their attention turned to him Alex felt that familiar rush from being in a concert and seeing one of your favourite bands, today made it even more powerful from having her sister and Maggie by her side to share this experience.

  
  
  


The music started loudly and Kara had to give up her search for the punk girl. She really hadn't thought this through. Her plan was go to the same concert Lena was and that was it, she hadn't planned what to do after that and after seeing the other girl looking so beautiful on her skateboard she had no idea what to say either. Lena  _ had _ greeted them warmly but soon had wandered off with her friends making the blonde feel stupid for thinking the dark haired girl would just drop everything to talk to her like last time.

Kara was so lost on her thoughts that she was completely missing the concert, only aware of Alex and Maggie singing like crazy by her side vaguely.

“Hey!” A warm and smooth voice said in her ear. “Wanna get closer to the stage?”

It was Lena looking just as beautiful as she did before, green eyes sparkling with excitement. Before she even registered what the other girl was asking, she was nodding. Lena’s friends, two tall guys covered in piercings, smiled at her and started to force their way closer to the stage. Lena took the blonde’s hand and started guiding her through the crowd, Kara let herself be dragged away but thankfully remembered to pull her sister with her.

The girls soon found themselves so close to the stage they could almost touch it. The vocalist yelled the name of the next song and apparently it was a popular one because everyone around her yelled happily. This kind of thing wasn't really what Kara would normally do but seeing Alex, Maggie and Lena all singing and jumping and just enjoyed themselves brought a smile to her face and she decided to try and follow their example. 

  
  
  


As the band started to play another one of the more known songs, Alex heard Kara yelling along with them and smiled, she was happy her little sister was enjoying herself. She turned back to the stage feeling the beat of the drum all through her body, this was her favourite part of every concert, how the music made her feel so alive and so in tune with everyone else. A sharp  _ “Hey!!” _ coming from her sister interrupted her thoughts and she looked to her left to see Lena pulling some guy by the back of his shirt.

“What happened?” The taller girl asked.

“He touched my butt!” Kara exclaimed indignantly.

The guy still being held by Lena smirked in Alex's direction.

“Hey I was just enjoying the show, it happens! It was just a squeeze, no harm done!”

Alex felt a wave of rage, disgust and protectiveness hit her all at once and she didn't think twice before landing a solid punch on the guys face. He yelled and Lena let go of his shirt when he bend over clutching his nose.

“You crazy bitch! What the fuck!”

By now they had attracted attention and even the band had stopped playing and were trying to understand what was happening. The guy’s nose was dripping blood and he kept cursing under his breath trying to glare at Alex, that had taken a slightly defensive position before her sister and was just watching him in a calculated way. Two security guys arrived just then, one of them grabbed the guy's arm and started pulling him out if the crowd.

“You two, come with me.” The other one said motioning to Alex and Lena.

“Why? They were just defending her.” Maggie said indicating Kara. “He was the one groping girls!”

“I don't care.They disturbed the concert, they have to go.” The security guy sent them a hard look and made a gesture for them to hurry.

“Hey! No, let them stay! Let the girls fucking stay!” The vocalist yelled angrily. After a few seconds the guy left them alone and went back to his post, everyone cheered and the vocalist dedicated the next song to them.

“That was so badass Danvers! I didn't know you could throw a mean punch!” Maggie exclaimed impressed.

“There's a lot you don't know about me Sawyer.” The tall girl answered with a cheeky smile.

“Well I want to.” The other girl said seriously. “If you'll let me.”

“Only if you let me know you too.” Alex said almost shyly.

“It's a deal Danvers!”

The dimpled smile that followed Maggie’s words made Alex's heart skip several beats and for a second she forgot they were in the middle of a concert surrounded by people and she felt like the only girl in the world.

  
  
  


As the concert came to an end the four girls were still buzzing with some leftover excitement. 

“So Danvers, ready to pay what you own me?.” Maggie asked with a wicked smile.

“Nope, I don't owe you anything, plus I think we’ve got into enough trouble for the night.”

Lena bumped her shoulder gently into Kara’s.

“What are they talking about?”

The blonde shrugged with a small smile still watching her sister's banter with the other girl.

“Fine, fine!” Alex exclaimed after an impressive puppy dog face made by Maggie. “Kara, Maggie wants to try to get into the backstage, wanna come with us?”

Kara fixed her glasses and looked at Lena. She didn't really care if they went backstage or not, she just wanted to spend some more time with the dark haired girl.

“I’m down!” Lena said smiling. “I’ve never actually met them even though I’ve been to a couple of other concerts.”

“Great! We’re all going!” Maggie exclaimed. “Also if you're going to be my friend I need to know your last name.”

Lena blinked a little startled by the comment directed at her but after a quick glance in Kara’s direction she gave Maggie a tiny smile.

“It’s Luthor.”

The shorter girl gave her a dimpled smile and started to pull them in the direction of the backstage. They made inside surprisingly easily with Maggie and Lena on the lead and the Danvers sisters hanging back.

“Hey! What are you doing here?!”

They stopped abruptly at the sight of a security guy.

“Oh we are just looking for the bathroom.” Lena quickly said with an innocent expression.

The security guy didn't look like he believed them.

“We really need to find the bathroom.” Maggie said getting closer to the guy and lowering her voice. “My girlfriend just got her period and she really needs the bathroom.”

She looked back at the girls and winked before taking Lena’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

The security’s eyes got bigger and he seemed to be debating with himself if he should let them pass or not. Kara felt something she didn't really have a name for it, but she just felt like that scene of Lena and Maggie holding hands was...wrong, somehow. She looked at Alex and her sister seemed to share her feelings, if the way she was staring at their hands with her jaw locked was any indication.

“Hey, you’re the girl who punched that asshole!”

They all turned to see the one and only vocalist. She made a gesture so the security would let the girls through and smiled at them.

“That was pretty badass.” She comment looking at Alex who was staring like an idiot.

“Thanks.” The girl in question reply so softly they almost didn't hear it.

The musician turned to Maggie, who was wearing the band's shirt, and before she could say anything Maggie blurted, “Sign my boobs!!”

The older woman laughed and was joined by Lena while the Danvers sisters looked shocked.

“I can do that, but I think it will last longer if I sign your bra?”

The short girl nodded and immediately lifted her shirt. Kara looked away from the girl’s toned abs and white bra and found her sister had no problems with staring intently.

They all got an autograph and a photo and the woman left them with a warm smile. After a short walk that was made mostly in silence they found themselves outside. Some people were still around in small groups, some were skating including Lena’s friends.

“Okay but that was awesome!!” Maggie exclaimed. “I can't believe she actually signed my bra!”

“Yeah, me neither.” Alex mumbled.

Maggie smiled and suggested they went to get some food which Kara was quick to accept, she was always in the mood for food. They found a open dinner and the four of them ordered. Maggie and Lena sharing impressed looks at the amount of food Kara could eat.

“Let’s take a pic, this night was awesome and I want something to remember it.” The shorter girl said, again Kara was quick to agree. She was really liking this side of Maggie.

They ate, talked and laughed and the blonde was surprised by how they all got along easily and the conversation was never awkward and never died.

The Danvers sisters arrived home way past their curfew, their parents were definitely not happy about it, but as Kara laid in bed and opened her camera file to look at the pictures of the night, she couldn't help but think it was all worth it. She had a lot of fun, so did Alex. Lena and Maggie looked happy too and that on Kara’s book was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me about bands, gay shit or this fic, I'm nice I promise!  
> Also accepting ideas so, hmu. @fvandomtrvsh on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay lets write another punk!lena ch  
> Brain: but what if we made punk lena a big fucking nerd.  
> Me: no, this fic is about punk!lena.  
> Brain: but just picture punk lena + tlotr  
> Me:.....
> 
> so sorry about all the nerd, but its pretty gay? and cute? i hope you guys enjoy anyway xx  
> as always a big thank you to my beta Maddie xD

The bell rang and Kara sighed with relief, this class felt like it had dragged for hours. She gathered her things and quickly made her way out.

“Kara! Hey!” The blonde stopped at the sound of her friend's voice and turned to him with a smile.

“Hey, Winn!” The boy smiled back at her and they started to walk together.

“You're still going with me this weekend, right?” Winn asked.

Kara furrowed her brow, confused. “Going? Where?”

“The convention! You said you would, at least for a few hours, and would ask Alex to give us a ride! Please, I really want to go!”

“Oh, right. I remember now, the nerd event you wanted to go. I’ll have to ask Alex if she's free, though.”

“Yes!” Kara shook her head amusedly at the boy's excitement. He was such a nerd. She had agreed to go with him because he didn't like to go alone, but to be honest she had no idea what she was getting herself into. At least Winn said he would buy her food so she wasn't really concerned.

  
  


The older Danvers had agreed to take them easily. She had the biggest soft spot for her sister and Kara almost always managed to convince her with a pout. The trio arrived at the place the convention was being held and Winn immediately got out of the car eager to go inside.

“Call me when you want to go home, ok?” Alex said just as Kara exited the car.

“I will!” The blonde agreed and joined her friend, who was already walking towards the entrance.

Alex sat in silence for a few minutes debating if she should go inside or just go home. She could just hit the gym for a while or maybe finish one of her papers for school, but if she was being honest she was kind of a nerd too. She was always making fun of Winn for it but it was just because his reactions were funny. She had actually joined Winn and Kara for movie night to watch something nerdy like The Lord of the Rings or Star Wars more times than she could count. With a shrug she got out of the car and decided that looking around wouldn't hurt.

  


As soon as Kara stepped inside she had to stop to take everything in. There were so many people walking around wearing the strangest things, so many banners and posters and just so many colors! But what made her eyes widen with surprise and excitement was the Harry Potter stand she saw to her left.

“Winn! You said you were going to buy comics and didn’t tell me that there were going to have other things too!”

“Sorry! But you didn't ask!”

The blonde ignored her friend and started to pull him towards the Harry Potter stand. Some time later the two friends were walking carrying a bag of comics, two wands, chocolate and Kara had her new Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck snugly.

“Let's go that way, I think I saw someone dressed as Frodo and I want to take a picture!” Winn said pointing to their right.

Kara agreed, The Lord of the Rings was another one of her favorites. The first time they spent the day by themselves, she and Alex decided to have a marathon. It was one of Kara’s happiest memories from her first year with the Danvers and every time she watched them now she felt that same happiness.

“Oh my god Kara, I think those people are dressed as Aragorn and Arwen!!! We have to check them out!”

The blonde barely had time to react before Winn was pulling her along to where a group of people were talking and taking pictures. Kara forgot how to breath when she saw the cosplayers, the Arwen one to be precise. She looked beautiful, long dark hair with a few little braids wearing a blue cloak that looked so much like the movie and that perfect smile.

“Kara! What are you doing here, are you stalking me?” Lena asked teasingly approaching the still slightly shocked blonde.

“Dude! You know Arwen?!” Winn whispered with disbelief.

Kara barely heard her friend, momentarily lost in the other girl's eyes.

“Uh, what, NO! I’m not stalking you, I would never do that! Just came with my friend, I didn't even know you would be here, honestly!” Lena chuckled.

“Relax, Kara. I was just teasing you.” The guy dressed as Aragorn called Lena’s name and the dark haired girl shoot Kara an apologetic look. “I have to go, but I’m glad you came, it's always good to see a pretty face.”

And with a wink she went back to her friend to pose for pictures.

  


The place was pretty packed but Alex managed to make her way through the crowd and look at the things that interested her. She had even bought a couple of things not being able to resist some science puns. She was mostly people watching now, there were still a lot of interesting things, but she wanted to save the rest of her money, which meant staying away from most stands.

The tall brunette spotted a place where she could sit for a bit and started heading in that direction, when a short head of dark curls caught her attention. By the video game section, there was Maggie Sawyer violently playing some shooting game. Alex approached silently, smiling to herself.

“Who knew the captain of the softball team liked video games?” She said right on the shorter girl’s left ear, making her jump in surprise.

“Danvers!! What are you doing here?” Alex shrugged.

“I brought Kara and Winn and decided to look around. What about you?” Maggie smiled sheepish.

“Well, I do enjoy playing. They also had some cool stuff about this cop show I like so…”

“Hmm, so the captain is kind of a nerd!” Alex said smirking.

“Hey you are one to talk! What is that bag you're holding? I’m pretty sure is from that sciencey stand.”

“Touché.”

They smiled at each other, Maggie's dimples making Alex weak in the knees as usual.

“C’mon Danvers! Let's play! If I win you have to buy me pizza later.”

“What if I win?”

“You're not.” Maggie said with a cheeky smile. “But _if_ you win, then I guess I’ll pay for it.”

“Deal!”

  


They had been staring at Lena and her friend for about twenty minutes by now and Kara was starting to realize they were probably being creepy. Winn seemed to be thinking the same because he turned to her with a clearly fake cough.

“So, do you think they would take a pic with us too?”

“I guess?”

They approached the cosplayers that were now talking with each other animatedly. Lena noticed them and smiled at the blonde. Winn shyly asked if they could take a picture and they agreed.

“So Kara, you like The Lord of the Rings?” Lena asked stepping closer to the other girl.

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s one of my favourites!”

“Along with Toy Story and High School Musical.” Winn added teasingly.

Kara blushed and punched her friend’s arm for the comment. Lena only chuckled, eyes shining with something Kara couldn't really name it.

“Are you her boyfriend?” The dark haired girl asked.

“What? Me? No, no, no. We’re just friends!” The boy replied.

“Good. I would think you were kind of an asshole from the way you're looking at my friend right now if you two were dating.”

Winn blushed opening his mouth to deny, but nothing came out. Kara giggled at his expression while Lena smirked.

“You should go talk to him, he's single.” The punk said with an encouraging expression.

Winn looked completely lost for a moment before Kara pushed him gently forward muttering an “ _you got this.”_ The girls watched him go for a few seconds before they brought their attention back to each other.

“So Kara, tell me, who is your favourite character from LOTR?”

“I don't like to choose, I love them all so much. But I guess Éowyn and Arwen!”

“Arwen hun?” Lena smirked arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, Éowyn is amazing but I always had a crush on Arwen. She was actually who made me realize I was bisexual, she is just so pretty and her voice sounds so smooth and amazing when she speaks elvish.” The blonde rambled nervously playing with the end of her scarf.

“Is that so?” Lena asked smiling. “I agree, but I did always had a soft spot for blondes, Éowyn and Galadriel are my favourites.”

Kara found herself blushing again from the way Lena was looking at her. It was strange seeing the punk without her piercings and wearing Arwen’s cloak, but she still looked breathtaking.

“Hey Kara!” Winn called breaking the moment. “We’re going to find something to eat, do you still want me to pay for you?”

“Yes!!” She turned to Lena with a big smile from the prospect of food. “Are you coming too?”

“Sure.” They smiled at each other and Kara grabbed the dark haired girl’s hand pulling her along and following her friend.

  


The pizza was hot dripping with cheese and just the way Alex liked. Especially because she wasn't the one paying for it.

“You don't have to look so smug Danvers, that was pure luck.”

“I don't care, I won. Fair and square Sawyer.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.” Maggie mumbled taking a slice of pizza for herself. “I want a rematch.”

“Name the time and place, Sawyer.”

“Next weekend. My place. Three o’clock.”

“You're on!” Alex said confidently. They turned to their pizza occasionally trading small smiles till Maggie frowned slightly.

“Something wrong?”Alex asked a little concerned.

“No, just...isn't that your sister and Lena?”

“What!?”

Alex turned quickly in her chair to see her sister waiting in line for her food talking animatedly with Lena Luthor, who was surprisingly dressed as Arwen.

“What the fuck.” She muttered wondering if Kara had planned this meeting.

She looked around to see if she could spot Winn and found him making googly eyes at some guy dressed as Aragorn.

“Should we invite them to sit with us or leave them to their date?” Maggie asked.

“What??”

“Little Danvers and Luthor.”

“Do you… Do you think they are on a date?” The older Danvers asked, feeling slightly hurt that her sister would keep something like this from her.

“I don't know, Danvers. I was just joking.” The other girl said noticing her friend's expression. “Let's just invite them and if it turns out to be a date, I’m pretty sure we can find better things to do.” Maggie winked and stood up to buy another Coke for herself and invite the other two girls to sit with them.

 After the initial surprise at seeing Maggie and her sister hanging at the convention, Kara easily agreed to join them. Conversation flowed easy enough as the four girls slowly revealed their nerd side.

“I do like Doctor Who.” Lena commented. “I know it's a crazy show and sometimes really silly, but I like it.”

“I haven't watched it yet.” Alex said. “Kara said she would watch it with me but every time I want to, she’s busy.”

“Hey it's not my fault you only ask when I have things to do!” The blonde protested.

“Well, why don't you guys come to my place someday and we can have a marathon?” The punk asked. “I have a big screen and all the seasons.”

The other girls nodded liking the idea.

“I’m making a group chat so we can set this all up.” Maggie said taking her phone out of her pocket. “Gimme your numbers.”

They exchanged numbers, and smiles and Alex felt her heart jump a little at the idea of spending more time with the shorter girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the comments! Come talk to me about bands, gay shit or this fic, I'm nice I promise!  
> Also accepting ideas so, hmu. @fvandomtrvsh on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has a lot of children and they're all so pure i cry. also pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the delay with this ch, depression is a bitch. second this ch is pure nonsense fluffy (this whole fic is but shh). There's one scene that was actually the first one we (me and @tinyevilcookie on tumblr) thought for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think i love reading your comments.
> 
> also this wasn't really edited? at least not from an english native speaker so, all mistakes are mine.

The soft beep of an incoming message startled Alex out of her thoughts. She had just finished a rough session with her trainer and was totally beat. Jonn was always intense and focused on their training, he always said it was for her own good, the world wouldn't go easy on her. She took a big gulp of water and checked her phone.

 

***DW marathon***

**[ Maggie Sawyer] yo Danvers u ready to lose today?**

**[ Alex Danvers] No Way. You’re going down Sawyer!**

**[ Best Sister in the World <3 ] What are you talking about??**

**[Lena Luthor] I was just going to ask that.**

**[Maggie Sawyer] Alex is coming over to play video games. U guys coming 2? Its always better w an audience.**

**[Best Sister in the World <3] As much as would like to see my sister losing, i can’t. I’m reading to foster kids today.**

**[Maggie Sawyer] awn thats adorable Little Danvers, next time then. What abt u Luthor?**

**[Lena Luthor] sorry, i can't. Rain check?**

**[Maggie Sawyer] looks like its just me and u Danvers.**

**[Alex Danvers] get ready to lose again, Sawyer.**

 

Alex smiled at her phone and got up from the bench gym she was sitting at, heading to the showers to get ready.

She had just pulled over on Maggie's street when she heard her phone beeping again.

 

     ***DW marathon***

**[Lena Luthor] wait, Kara the foster home you’re going is it the House of El ?**

**[Best Sister in the World <3] yes! How did you know??**

**[Lena Luthor] i didn't! I just remembered i got an email saying they would have a reading and other things today. I donate to them every month so they send me some updates.**

 

 Alex shook her head with a little smile at the interaction, thinking Lena was really an weird girl, and got out of the car. In a way she was glad the others couldn't come and it would be just her and Maggie, but at the same time she was really nervous about that. Her feelings about the shorter girl were just so confused and she didn’t know what to do.

 Alex rang the bell and waited, a hand clutching her bag strap nervously.

“Danvers!” Maggie said smiling at the taller girl. “Why are you carrying a bag this big? Are you planning on killing me and hiding the body when I win?”

Maggie smiled teasingly, but Alex was a little busy staring at the really short _shorts_ and white t-shirt the other girl was wearing.

 “Um, what? No. I was at the gym... training, you know, boxing and fighting and things like that...” Alex babbled.

If she didn't know better she would think she and Kara were biologically sisters from the great Kara babbling impression she made.

 Maggie shook her head amused and pulled the taller girl inside. After she got them snacks and they were sitting comfortably on the floor surrounded by pillows, Maggie put the game on and handed Alex one of the controllers.

“Game on, Danvers.”

  


The chatter of animated children was what greeted Kara when she got to the foster house and it made the blonde smile happily. This was one of her favourite things to do, the kids were all so precious and she felt happy to give them a few moments of joy. If she could, she would adopt all of them, but since she was still in high school that wasn't really possible.

“KARA!!!!” A dark skinned little girl of about five years came running in Kara’s direction, her mess of chestnut curls bouncing with every step. The blonde crouched down to hug the little girl beaming.

“Hello to you too, Jo!” The girl giggled as the blonde tickled her.

“Stop!” The girl squirmed out of Kara’s grip still giggling.

When the older girl stood, the foster child pulled her by the hand excitedly while she rambled in about her week while Kara followed her smiling and commenting at the appropriate times. After greeting the kids and waiting for them to gather around and get comfortable, Kara sat in a loveseat and started to read Beauty and the Beast, changing her voice for all different characters. She had been reading for about twenty minutes when she noticed that the owner of the house was standing at the back talking quietly with someone. The older woman moved a little and Kara gasped in surprise when she recognized the girl beside her. It was Lena, beautiful as ever with her dark skinny jeans, black shirt with a big skull printed on it and black leather jacket with spikes all over. Her hair was up in a high ponytail her shaved sides looking freshly done and she was wearing black lipstick and thick eyeliner.

“Kara!” Jo that was sitting right in front of the blonde yelled. “What happens with Belle??” Kara looked at the little girl startled, she had forgotten for a second where she was and what she was doing. She smiled sweetly at the little girl while still watching Lena from the corner of her eye.

“Well Jo, I’m going to tell you in a bit but I need my friend's help to do it.” The blonde said now looking at the punk, eyes sparkling with excitement. She didn't know why the other girl was there but it wouldn't hurt to get her to help with the kids a little bit. She loved to read to them but sometimes it was nice to make things a little more fun and act them out, she had dragged Alex with her once or twice and the kids loved.

“What friend?!” Jo asked confused.

Kara got up and motioned to Lena to get closer. The punk seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, but made her way to where the blonde was watching her and smiling.

“Guys, this is my friend Lena. She's going to help me with the rest of the story, all right?”

The kids yelled a practiced “Hi Lena!” and the punk waved slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m telling them about Beauty and the Beast, who do you wanna be?” Kara whispered to her friend.

“You’re too pretty to be the beast don't you think?” The darked haired girl said teasingly.

The blonde blushed and fixed her glasses, trying to focus on the story and not on how pretty Lena’s eyes looked.

“Why do you got earrings in your face?” A little boy asked.

“It’s a piercing, idiot!” Another one said.

“Guys, come on. Let’s us finish the story and then you can ask Lena questions. Okay Andy?”

When the boys settle down, the two girls went back to the story. Kara was surprised at how they worked easily. Lena was doing this exaggerated mainly voice to represent the beast and the kids seemed to be loving it. Between laughs and some excited screaming from the children they managed to tell the story relatively easy without much interruption.

“You gotta do the dancing!” Jo said when Kara said the last words.

“What?” The blonde asked her little friend.

“Beauty and the Beast have to dance at the end. You have to dance!”

Lena smiled at the little girl and took Kara’s hand gently on her own.

“May I have this dance?” The punk asked smiling mischievously.

Kara rested her free hand on Lena’s shoulder awkwardly. The other girl was a few inches taller than her because of the punk girl's boots and it was the perfect height for this. Kara was expecting just a clumsy little dance for the kids but Lena surprisingly actually knew how to dance.

“I had to learn this kind of thing when I was little. My mother said it would be useful. I didn't believe her… until now.” The dark haired girl said reading the surprise on the other girl's face.

Kara blushed and smiled. It was actually pretty nice, to just move around with Lena hand on hers. She could feel the other girl's breath on her cheek and smell the leather of her jacket and her perfume and it was all a little overwhelming in a good way.

Someone put some music on, making Lena smile and pull the other girl closer.

“You know, this is way better than the last time I had to do this.” Lena said, her lips almost touching Kara’s ear making all of this feel so much more intimate than intended.

“Tell stories to kids?”

Lena chuckled, her warm breath causing goosebumps on the blonde’s neck.

“No, dance. Usually I have to play the perfect daughter and dance with some fuckboy that smells like some awful cologne.” She pulled back a little to look at the other girl’s eyes. “You smell great, tho. And are definitely prettier.”

Kara felt her cheeks getting hotter at the sight of the taller girl’s smirk accompanying those words. Was the dark haired girl flirting with her? The blonde wondered. They kept spinning around a little bit with Lena getting a little more playful and less of a professional dancer.   

“Can I dance too?” The little voice startled the two girls that were lost on the moment.

The little blonde boy, Andy, was looking up at them with his brown eyes pleading.

“Of course!” Lena said stepping back a little and putting some distance between herself and the other girl. “Do you want to dance with Kara?”

“No.” He said shaking his head. “You.”

Lena smiled at this little cute boy and offered her hand to him, she helped him step on her feet so she could lead them around. As Kara watched this, she felt her heart melt. Here was this tough girl that acted so annoyed and revolted with world most of her time, but who was also the gentlest person she had ever met.

“Can I dance too, Kara?!” Jo asked excitedly pulling on Kara’s yellow dress.

“Of course you can!” She said pulling the little girl with her to spin around the room making them both giggle like crazy.

  
  
  


The tall brunette bit her lip trying to stay focused, her hands were sweating and Maggie’s breathing was distracting her a little. Suddenly the shorter girl was on top of her, Alex’s protest dying on her throat with the way the other girl’s eyes were shining with mischief. She didn't know the shorter girl could be so strong. I mean, she was the captain of the softball team of course, but _still_. The two girls were panting, both trying to be in control. Sure Alex didn't have the same experience Maggie did, but she was a fast learner and she had too much pride.

“Maggie…”

She was interrupted by the door opening and Maggie’s mom appearing on the doorway.

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer stop making out with your new girlfriend and come help me and you little sister with the groceries.”

Maggie rolled off the other girl, but not before pressing a button on Alex’s controller and killing her character.

“Maggie what the fuck!”

The shorter girl laughed and got up, pausing the game and throwing a cheeky smile in Alex’s direction. Alex shook her head not knowing if she should be angry or amused by the other girl’s behaviour. They had played three games with Alex winning 1 and Maggie 2, which meant they were even and needed a last round to see who was the real winner. And just then Maggie had turned into a little shit and tried everything to make Alex lose. Alex got up and went to help her friend with the grocery bags.

“You seriously had to jump on me so you could win? That's really low Sawyer.” She said taking the heaviest bag from the other girl's hands and taking them to the kitchen.

“Hey now, you were already cheating I just figured I had to do the same.”

“I wasn't cheating!”

Mrs. Sawyer entered the kitchen interrupting their argument. She was carrying a little girl that looked to be about one year old with little dark brown hair and the same pretty brown eyes as Maggie.

“Hey there pumpkin! Come here!” Maggie said in a baby voice, taking her sister from her mom.

Alex stared shocked to see this side of her friend, Maggie looked so cute holding her sister and making funny faces to get the younger girl to laugh, it melted Alex heart.

“Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, mija?”

“Mama! We are not dating, Alex is my friend.”

Alex looked anywhere but at Maggie at that, she felt a pang at being described as a friend which was stupid, they _were_ friends.

“Well what were you two doing when I got here then?”

“Playing video games!.”

“Really? What a strange way to play.” Mrs Sawyer said shaking her head.

Alex could feel her cheeks getting hot at the implications.

“Margaret, take your sister to her room and see if you can get her to sleep, please. I’m going to start dinner.”

Maggie nodded and motioned Alex to follow her.

“I could help your mom with dinner while you're with your sister.” Alex suggested.

“Oh no, my mom loves to cook and she likes the kitchen all to herself” Maggie said, while laying her sister on the changing table on the little girl’s room. “ I’m not gonna take long here, Jenny is almost falling asleep.”

Alex nodded and decided to leave Maggie to it and go back to playing, but when she was making her way back she saw a black cat meowing softly at the back door. She approached the animal and crouched by the door when she noticed the cat door was stuck somehow.

“Hey there little buddy, hang on, I’ll open for you.” She murmured pushing and pulling at the little door.

When she finally managed to open it, the cat entered and rubbed itself against her legs, making her smile and pet its head. Alex went back to the living room with the cat in her arms, sat back on the floor and busied herself petting the cat that was happily purring on her lap. Out of nowhere, a small pug appeared and sat by her side staring at her with its big doe eyes.

“Oh, just where did you come from little bud?”

The dog licked her hand and laid its head on her leg, closing its eyes contently while she petted it.

“Okay, so I’m a pillow now? No problem.”

“Hey, Danvers what…” Maggie entered the living room and stopped at the sight of Alex and her pets. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I mean I opened the cat door, was it supposed to stay closed? I’m sorry!”

“No, no. It’s just Jag is usually a little wary of people he doesn't know, but he seems pretty happy with you.” The shorter girl said going back to her place beside her friend. “Kay, is a lazy girl tho, so I’m not surprised.”

Alex smiled looking at the animals fondly.

“I had no idea you had pets.” She commented.

“And I had no idea you were some kind cat whisperer or whatever.”

Alex laughed watching Maggie smile, dimples appearing slowly and as always making her heart jump a little. They were still tied at the game and Alex was still pretty confused about her feelings and Maggie in general but right at this moment, with the two sleeping pets and a pretty girl smiling at her, she was happy.

 

  


The two girls stepped outside, the sun was almost setting and there was a slightly chill in the air.

“How are you getting home?” Lena asked watching Kara searching something on her bag.

“I’m gonna call Alex and see if she can pick me up. I mean, I will if I can find my phone!”

“Isn't she at Maggie’s?”

“Yes. But I don't  live far anyway, I can walk.”

“Alone? At this time?” The punk asked arching her brows.

“Alex is not the only one who knows how to fight. I train with her all the time.” The blonde smiled proudly. “And like I said, it’s not far. I’ll be fine.”

She pulled her phone out of the bag with a triumphant smile that was soon replaced by a sigh. Her battery was dead.

“I guess it's walking then. Besides Alex is probably at home by now and I don't want to bother her.”

“At least let me walk with you then. I came skating so can't really give you a ride.” The dark haired girl said, nodding at her skateboard that was leaning against the wall.

Kara’s eyes light up at the sight and she beamed at the other girl.

“I can sit on it and you push me!” She said excitedly. “I've always wanted to do that!”

Lena stared at the blonde with disbelief, but Kara kept smiling excitedly at her until she nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” She said, and Kara gave her brightest smile. “But you should wear my jacket just in case, I don't want you to get hurt.”

Kara was nodding before the sentence was even finished and Lena smiled, handing her jacket over. It fit her nicely and she smiled to herself when she caught Lena’s faint perfume on the clothing.

“You look pretty badass now.” The dark haired girl said with a fond smile.

“Yes, because my pretty yellow dress is really intimidating!” The blonde said giggling. “Come on! I want to skate!”

The punk put the board down and gently told Kara what to do and not do. The blonde nodded excitedly, it was hard to focus on what the other girl was saying with her so close. Finally Lena said they were ready and pushed Kara, that was sitting on the skateboard forward running after them.

All Kara could do was smile with the wind blowing her hair and listening to Lena laugh every now and then at her excitement.

“Lena! You’ve got to teach me how to skate!! This is fun!!” Kara yelled. Lena answered with a chuckle and pushed the blonde again. Kara was lost in her thoughts, enjoying the feeling of just having fun, when she heard a muttered curse coming from behind her. She managed to stop the board and saw that Lena was standing up from the floor looking at her elbow, where a thin line of blood was coming from. Immediately Kara went to her friend, concern all over her face.

“Lena! Are you okay??”

“Yeah” The punk said with a smile and a shrug. “I’ve had worse, it’s not the first time I fall, you know?”

“Yes, I remember seeing you fall all over the street at the concert that time.”

“Kara Danvers, are you mocking me?” Lena asked arching a perfectly pierced eyebrow.

The blonde fixed her glasses blushing and approached the other girl, gently taking her arm to inspect the injury.

“Really, I’m fine.” The punk insisted.

“I know, but you need to clean it up and put a band aid on it. C’mon, my house is not far.”

Kara picked the skateboard up and started to walk the rest of the way to her house, not leaving Lena any choice but go after her.

  


Alex felt a slight nudge against her leg and smiled looking down at the dog currently staring at her begging for food. She was eating an amazing cake Maggie’s mom had made and insisted she tried even though she was pretty much full after their dinner.

“I told you not to give her anything Danvers, she won’t stop bugging you now.” Maggie said chuckling.

“I don’t mind, she is just so cute! Aren’t you Kay?!” The dog wagged its tail in response making Alex smile again.

Mrs. Sawyer entered the kitchen with Jenny, Maggie’s little sister and Jag the cat following her.

“Maggie, go feed the cat, please.” Maggie got up to do just that and the older woman turned to Alex. “She just won’t leave you alone now, dear. This dog, I swear to god! She eats all the time!”

“She sounds like my sister.” The brunette replied laughing. “Speaking of family, I better get home.”

“It’s early! Stay a little more, I’m sure Maggie wants to spend more time with you. I promise I won’t interrupt, it’s almost time for my telenovela”

Maggie went back to the table rolling her eyes.

“Mama, I told you we are not dating, you don’t have to keep leaving us alone!”

“Well, if you aren’t dating, you certainly should! Alex is pretty, smart and polite. I don’t know what else you’re looking for!” And with that Mrs. Sawyer left the room, talking softly with her youngest daughter and leaving the other two girls competing over who blushed more.

“Hm, I guess your mom likes me.” Alex said petting the dog, so she wouldn’t have to look at the other girl.

“You think?” Maggie asked sarcastically with an embarrassed laugh.  

After washing and drying the plates she used, Alex headed to the living room to get her bag.

“I really should go.”

Maggie nodded and said she would accompany Alex to the door. After saying goodbye to Maggie’s family (including Kay the dog and Jag the cat) they went outside to the taller girl’s car.

“I had fun today.” Maggie said. “Maybe we could do this some other time.”

“Yeah, I would like that.” Alex said smiling shyly. “We _are_ tied anyway.”

Maggie chuckled and Alex smiled before entering her car and driving off.

She got home to a note from her mom saying she had some kind of work emergency and had left food on the fridge. She noticed Kara’s bag hanging on a chair and was thankful she had already eaten, Kara had probably eaten almost everything their mom had left by now. She walked around the house searching for her sister when she heard voices from their shared bathroom and frowned, following the sounds.

“Kara that’s not…”

“Yes it is.”

Alex walked into the bathroom surprised to hear Lena’s voice and was even more surprised when she saw her sister putting one of her dinosaur bandaids on the other girl’s arm and kiss it.

“Oh. I’m sorry… I was just, it's just that I do this with the kids and it’s kind of a inside joke that I do with Alex when she gets hurt! I’m so sorry!”

“Kara, it’s okay,” Lena smiled amused. “Now I know i’m gonna get better!”

Alex rolled her eyes when she saw the punk winking, her sister turning into a tomato and almost dropping the band aid box.

“What happened?”

Kara jumped startled and actually dropped the box and the first aid kit and almost slipped on the small bathroom rug.

“Alex! I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Clearly.” The older Danvers said with a amused smile.

“I stupidly fell while running after Kara,” Lena said “And Kara insisted I needed one of these.” She gestured to the cute purple with little t-rex bandaid on her elbow.

“Of course she did. You okay, though?” Lena nodded. “Good.”

“I better go. Thanks for today Kara, I had fun.”

Alex accompanied the dark haired girl to the door. When she got back, Kara was just standing in the middle of the bathroom with a stupid smile on her face.

“Kara! What are you doing? Aren’t you gonna eat?”

The blonde’s expression quickly turned into excitement and she practically ran to the kitchen, leaving Alex shaking her head amusedly. It was so obvious Kara was crushing really hard on Lena, she just hoped the punk wouldn’t break her little sister’s heart. She liked the other girl and didn’t want to have to punch her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look... I know it's been a long time, but I blame on the OC's that were created and I fell in love with all of them and forgot about the main fic, oops.

The bed was warm and soft and Kara was really comfy, so when the door to her room opened abruptly, startling her so much she ended up falling to the floor, it was only understandable that she glared angrily at whomever was at the door. It’s was Alex, looking just about ready to murder someone with her leather jacket on and a glare worse than Kara’s.

 “Kara, for fucks sake, I’ve called you a hundred times! We are late for school already! Get  _ UP _ !”  The older sister threw one last glare at Kara and got out of the room. The blonde kicked her covers and struggled to find her phone. When she saw the time, she all but jumped, almost tripping, and grabbed the first pair of pants she could find. She put the pants on while going to brush her teeth as fast as she could. She sighed, seeing the state her hair was in, and just ran a hand through it, braiding quickly. Kara went to the kitchen, buttoning up the first shirt she found, not even looking at it. Eliza and Jeremiah were sitting at the table having breakfast.

 “You better just grab an apple and go, Kara, your sister is already at the car,” Eliza said when she saw the blonde ready to grab a plate.

 “An apple?!” Kara whined. She loved breakfast, and an apple wasn’t what she had in mind.

 “Here, take one of my pancakes,” Jeremiah said, pushing his plate in his daughter’s direction. “And you better take a coat, kiddo. It’s pretty windy out there.”

Kara pouted, looking at the food at the table with longing, but picked the pancake up, stuffing all of it in her mouth while she ran back to her bedroom to get a jacket. Her father threw an apple at her with a small smile and she ran outside, barely managing to close the car door before her sister started speeding towards their school.

  
  


The teacher was rambling on and on and Alex hated to admit it, but she was almost falling asleep. She had already read the chapter and could probably do the exam without paying attention to the class. Which was great because Maggie was also taking this class, and even if their teacher wasn’t pretty boring, she would have problems concentrating. The other girl was quietly talking with her blonde teammate. Apparently, she didn’t need this lecture either.

 “Alex, what are you doing?” Vasquez whispered, nudging her friend.

Alex startled slightly and dropped the pen she was biting distractedly into.

 “Sorry, I was just…thinking.”

The other girl threw a knowing look at the taller brunette, but didn’t have a chance to say anything as their teacher announced it was their time to go take pictures for the annuary.

 “Hey, Susan are you really gonna wear that?” one of their classmates asked, not in a rude way, just curious.

 Alex frowned when she saw her friend flinch slightly at the question.

 “Uh, yeah. What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 “It’s what you wear everyday! Black clothes all the time!”

  “Well, so does Alex and you’re not saying anything.”

The girl nodded awkwardly and walked away.

  “I love how they are all scared of you,” Vasquez said, smiling.

  “I don’t know why. It’s not like I go around punching girls!” Alex commented, putting her leather jacket on.

 “You did punch…”

  “That was one time!!!”. 

 Vasquez laughed.

  “You do punch their boyfriends though. I guess they just don’t like that. Also, you can be pretty intimidating, Danvers.”

 “Are you scared of me too, Susan Vasquez?” Alex said teasingly.

 “Hell no! I’ve seen your soft side way too many times for that.”

The shorter girl smiled, but Alex noticed she had flinched again. She frowned, trying to understand what could be the reason for her friend’s odd behaviour, but got distracted by the way Maggie was smiling while fixing her hair.

“Come on Alex, let’s go take this stupid picture already.”

They went to the line with their classmates to wait their turn. Everyone was mostly worrying about their looks and talking loudly.

“Hey, does my hair look okay?” Alex asked her friend.

Vasquez looked at her weirdly.

“Uh, it’s great?”

“C’mon, give me the lesbian opinion not the ‘I’m your friend, I don’t even notice if you look good or not,’ kay?”

 “Okay, you look great. But, really, you always do and you know it!” Vasquez said, smiling and shaking her head. “I don’t know how you haven’t noticed half of the dudes and the few queer girls that are out, checking you out in those tight pants today.”

The taller girl laughed a little, awkwardly running a hand through her short hair.

 “Right, that was more sincere and gay than I expected.”

Vasquez rolled her eyes and they went back to waiting in a comfortable silence. Usually, Alex wasn’t all that worried about her looks, but lately she found herself often thinking about her clothes and body, and if she was being honest with herself it had something to do with a certain softball captain. Said captain that was just getting out of the room where the pictures were being taken and was heading towards her. 

 “Hey, Danvers, you’re looking good!” Maggie said with a wink, followed by a smirk when she noticed Alex faint blush.

 Vasquez smirked as they both watched Maggie walking away talking with one of her teammates.

 “You got it bad, Alex.”

 “What?” Alex asked distractedly 

 “Nothing…”

  
  


Her stomach was hurting and Kara was dying to hear the bell so she could finally have some lunch. She was so hungry she couldn’t pay attention to anything, and unfortunately it was showing. Two of her teachers had called on her about something and she had no idea what the answer was. When the bell  _ finally _ rang, Kara was the first out the door. She ran to the cafeteria, bumping into some people along the way and almost tripping a couple of times.

When she got to her usual table, Alex and Susan were already there talking animatedly. She paid them no mind, focusing on her food instead.

 “Woah, sis. Slow down a little. You’re gonna choke if you keep eating like that,” Alex said, slightly amused.

 The blonde nodded, making an effort to eat slower. James and Lucy soon joined them, talking excitedly about how they had just saw Jess the secretary smiling at one of Kara’s favourite teachers, Pam. The group had a bet going on about how long it would take for the two women finally realize they like  _ liked _ each other. Kara tried to join the conversation, but she was still pretty hungry and they didn’t have that much time before next class. 

 “Guys, help!” Winn appeared suddenly, almost knocking Kara’s orange juice over. “I messed up my hair! I can’t leave it like this!”

 The younger Danvers frowned, finally noticing how dressed up her friends were and how Winn’s hair was sticking up weirdly in all directions.

 “What the hell did you do?” Lucy asked. “I saw you at chemistry and you were  _ fine!” _

__ “It had too much gel! It was weird!”

   “Dude, it looks  _ a lot _ worse now,” James said, shaking his head.

   “Why is everyone looking so good? Also why did you put so much gel if you didn’t like it?” Kara asked.

 Everyone turned to look at her like she had just asked the stupidest question ever.

 “What?!” the blonde asked, stealing a piece of her sister’s pizza.

 “Seriously?!” Alex asked, disbelievingly. “You really don’t know what day it is?”

Kara shook her head, her mouth full.

 “It’s annuary pics day, Kara.” Vasquez told her gently.

_  “What?!” _

__ “Yikes. Please swallow before talking!” the older Danvers said with a sigh.

 “Isn’t that why you’re wearing one of Alex’s jackets?” James said, gesturing to the leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder that Kara was wearing.

 “Nope, that’s not mine,” Alex said, pushing the rest of her food to her sister.

 “Since when do you own punk rock leather jackets, Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara looked at herself, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. She had grabbed the first jacket she could find and later was so distracted by her hunger she hadn’t even noticed that she was wearing Lena’s jacket.

 “Can we talk about Kara’s mistery clothes later?” Winn whined. “I can’t take my picture looking like this!”

 “Fine, I will help you,” Lucy sighed, “but really I don’t know why you decided to change right before the pictures.”

 “I didn’t… It was my moms, okay? They love all this crap and decided I don't know how to fix my own hair.”

“Looks like they were right,” Alex snorted.

Lucy got up, rolling her eyes and walked away with Winn to go help him. Alex and James followed them a few moments later, not wanting to get to their shared class late. That left only Vasquez and Kara at the table, the blonde finishing her sister’s leftovers and the other girl doing something on her phone.

 “Do I look okay?” Kara asked suddenly. “I mean, I got up in a hurry and I didn’t really look at what I was wearing.”

 “You look great, Kara. So what if this is not how you usually dress? You’re still you and you’re still beautiful,” Vasquez said, smiling at her friend.

 “Thank you.” Kara blushed. “You always know what to say!”

 “I try,” the brunette said, chuckling. “At least you’ll have a story to tell when you look at your picture in the future.”

  
  


Kara let out a sigh and sunk into the car’s seat, making her sister lift an eyebrow, silently asking what was wrong.

“It’s nothing,” the blonde said. “It was just a long day that started with me having to skip breakfast, I had to suffer through a really dull class, I’m convinced Mr. Snapper hates me, and it ended with me having to take my annuary picture dressed like this!”

Alex threw a sympathetic look at her sister and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

 “I’m pretty sure Snapper hates everyone, Kara. And what’s wrong with your clothes? I mean, they are not that bad. The bunnies and bears of your shirt are kinda cute.”

 “But they don’t match with Lena’s jacket, and I had to keep it while taking the photo because I managed to drop sauce on my shirt!”

Alex laughed, making Kara glare at her.

 “I’m sorry, Kara, but you’re right, this was a long day for you!” The brunette’s expression softened. “But really, it’s just a stupid photo, sis. Plus, you’re totally rocking that jacket.”

 “Really?” the younger girl asked hopefully.

Alex nodded, and started the car smiling at the pleased grin her sister was sporting now.

Their phones buzzed at the same time and Kara quickly took hers out of her pocket to check it.

***DW marathon?***

_     ( 7 new messages) _

**[Lena]Hey guys, my friend’s band is playing at the skate park this weekend. You guys in?**

**[Lena]the concert starts at 6pm, but we’ll be there at noon to hang and skate a little.**

**[Big Sis xD] i cant get there early, i have school work to do but i’ll go to the concert.**

**[Lena]great! Its not a big thing,btw. Just a few local bands playing.**

**[Big Sis xD] i dont mind, gotta support the local artists, right?**

**[Lena] Definitely ;)**

**[Maggie] ill be doing the “school work” w alex so, same.**

**[Kara Danvers] oh, i want to go watch you skate! And maybe you can teach me!**

 

 “Why are you smiling like that?” Alex asked, stopping the car and seeing the excited look on her sister’s face.

 “I’m just reading the group chat. You really can’t go early to the park?”

 “No. Between Maggie’s practices and my training it’s hard to find a good time to sit down and do that damn work. Gotta take any chance we’ve got.”

Kara nodded sympathetic and they both got out of the car.

The sisters went inside the house that was empty at this time of the day. Kara went straight for the fridge to get a snack while Alex threw herself into her bed. The older Danvers took her phone out to check the group chat and find out what Kara was smiling about.

***DW marathon?***

 

**[Alex Danvers] what do you mean by “school work”? @Maggie Sawyer**

**[Lena Luthor] I can pick you up, Kara. and you’re more than welcome to skate with us :)**

**[Maggie Sawyer] come and find out Danvers ;)**

**[Alex Danvers] you better be just joking around cause we are definitely doing that work!!!**

**[Maggie Sawyer] :(**

**[Alex Danvers] in other news, Kara was trying a new look today at school.**

**_(you changed this group icon)_ **

**** ***Punk Kara?***

**(** **_You changed the group’s name)_ **

**[Lena Luthor] is that my jacket? I was wondering where it was.**

**[Lena Luthor] @Best Sister in the World <3 you look really cute, totally rocking my jacket ;)**

**[Maggie Sawyer] that jacket its yours? I thought it was Alexs lol. u were lookin good tho little danvers!**

Kara finished eating with a sigh of contentment and picked her phone up to look her new messages. Eating was one of her pleasures, and she always tried to give full attention to it, so that meant no phones at the table.

 “Punk Kara?” she mumbled out loud. “What is this?”

She let out a squeal when she saw the group’s new icon. It was her ugly-eating a slice of pizza, her mouth full of cheese and fully open. 

 “Oh my god, Alex!!!! Why’d you do that? I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Kara yelled, running to her sister’s room.

She jumped on top of Alex, trying to take her sister’s phone from her. Kara was stronger than she looked, but Alex was trained to fight and easily managed to get out from under the blonde, still holding her phone.

 “C’mon, Kara. The girls liked it, and it’s a pretty funny pic. I had to.”

Kara glared at her sister, but opened the chat again to read the conversation.

***Punk Kara?***

**[Big Sis xD] jsadbhgbt78\\*@hnsdjp30**

**[Big Sis xD] sorry, my sister was trying to kill me.**

**[Kara Danvers] i hate my sister pls ignore all of this.**

**[Lena] why? You look pretty good with my jacket.**

**[Kara Danvers] i do?**

**[Lena] totally. But i do want my jacket back. That one is one of my favorites.**

**[Kara Danvers] omg im so sorry, yes i will give it to you at the park! Im sorry i used without telling you but i was so late today i didnt even notice i was wearing it!**

**[Lena] its okay Kara, i dont mind. I just hope you didnt drop pizza on it.**

**[Kara Danvers] i didnt!! I actually had to take my annuary picture wearing it because i dropped pizza on my shirt :(**

**[Maggie] you took ur pic with Lenas jacket omg**

**[Lena] really? I want a copy of that ;)**

**[Big Sis xD] kara is totally blushing and smiling like a dork at her phone right now btw**

 “ALEX!!!”

  
  
  


 Her phone buzzed on her nightstand and Kara almost fell trying to pick it up as fast as she could. It was some random number saying something useless that she didn’t read. Lena had texted saying she would be there soon, and the blonde was anxiously trying to decide what to wear. She sighed, looking at her simple blue jeans and light blue button up, and went to her sister’s room. Alex was furiously writing something in her notebook, papers all over her bed.

 “What are you doing?” Kara asked frowning. “Aren’t you doing your work with Maggie?”

 “Yes. This is for my calculus class.” Alex lifted her head to look at her sister and raised her eyebrows. “This is what you’re wearing to a skate park? Didn’t you say you wanted to learn how to skate? You’re gonna rip your shirt.”

 “I don’t have anything to wear!!!” Kara exclaimed, slightly panicking.

Alex got up, throwing her books and papers at her desk and approached her sister, resting a comforting her on her arm.

 “Hey, relax. You can borrow one of my old t-shirts, you’ll be fine.”

Soon, the older sister had handed Kara a black shirt with some kind of reference that the blonde had no idea what it meant, and had ushered her out of the room so she could go back to her homework.

 “Kara!” Jeremiah shouted. “There’s a goth girl saying she’s here to see you!”

The blonde quickly finished braiding her hair and ran to the door to greet Lena. Her father seemed to be studying Lena with a curious look, so she said her goodbyes and pulled the other girl outside with her before he could start some kind of interrogation.

They entered Lena’s truck and Kara smiled at the other girl slightly nervously. This was feeling like a date and that made her really nervous because it couldn’t be a date. They were just friends, and of course Lena didn’t like Kara that way. It was just hanging out, as friends. But the way Lena looked her over was a little more than just friends, Kara decided not to hang on to that.

 “You don’t need to dress like that to hang out with us you know?” Lena said with a smirk. “Not that you don’t look good in black, because you really do.”

“No, no!” Kara blushed. “Alex let me borrow it because she said I was going to rip my shirts if I wore them to skate.”

 “Oh, so it’s not just my clothes you like to steal?” The punk asked starting the car.

 "Well Alex is my sister so we steal clothes each others all the time. Borrowing your clothes is something new." 

Kara didn't know where this boldness came from, but she liked it. Maybe it was because she was wearing Alex's shirt and felt as badass as her big sister or maybe it was the punk song Lena had playing in the background, not loud enough to make conversation difficult.

“Well, you’re welcome to steal any of my clothes. I rather like seeing you in them.” Lena said winking, or trying to.

Kara noticed Lena didn’t actually know how to wink, which was just adorable and she couldn’t help but giggle.

 They fell in a comfortable silence. Well, not too much silence since Lena started to sing along with the song on the radio. She had a really nice voice and Kara wondered if Lena was aware of that. Kara smiled watching the punk singing and drumming her fingers on the steering wheel from time to time, it was nice, just hanging with Lena like this and she hoped they could do this more often.

 When they arrived Lena quickly pulled Kara along to where her friends were sitting, under a tree, eating and drinking. There were two boys and a girl, all wearing similar clothes than Lena’s usual.

 “Everyone this is my friend Kara, Kara these are the losers I usually hang out with.” Lena said smirking. “This mess of hair here is Scott, and those two weirdos there are Matt and Mel.”

Kara smiled shyly at them and got nods from the two boys and a smile from the girl.

 “Oh, this Kara  _ Kara _ !” Scott said pushing his long curly black hair from his face and smiling at Kara. “You’re my hero! You managed to make punk rock hoe Lena wear a cute dino bandaid!

The blonde blushed a little. He had a really nice smile and pretty blue eyes.

 “Oh shut up Scott!” Lena said kicking a bottle on her friend’s direction.

The boy only chuckled dodging the bottle easily.

 “Where’s my board?” The dark haired girl asked looking around. “I’m gonna take Kara here for a spin.”

Lena smiled at Kara with her failed attempt at winking and the blonde felt her heart jump. This was maybe not a good idea, being alone with Lena for hours when the girl looked so good with tight black skinny pants, white ripped shirt, a red flannel shirt tied to her hips and a black beanie, Kara was starting to regret asking Lena to teach her how to skate.

“It’s with LA” Matt said laying lazily on his back. “He didn’t bring his and said you wouldn’t mind.”

 “Of course he did.” Lena muttered. “C’mon Kara, let’s go find that stupid boy.”

The blonde followed Lena closely while trying to look around. She had never actually been to this park, it was a beautiful place full of grass and trees in the places that didn’t have skate ramps. Most of the ramps had a lot of graffiti that somehow made the place look even better. Lena lead Kara to the edge of one of the smallest ramps and stopped looking intently at the few people skating there.

 “LOREN!” The punk yelled crossing her arms and looking a little pissed.

Kara was a little scared for Lena’s friend with the brunette’s murderous expression and tense body.

After a few minutes a tall boy wearing black pants with ripped patches all over it, black shirt and a black vest full of patches and spikes skated towards them doing some kind of flip and landing perfectly at their side. He picked up the skateboard and walked to them with an open smile, his lip piercings shining in the sun.

“Hey Boo! You’re finally here!” The boy said hugging Lena that didn’t make any move to reciprocate the hug.

 “Loren, why were you using my board? I told you not to after you broke  _ two _ of them just last month.” Lena arched a perfectly pierced brow. “I know I can buy new ones but so can you. In fact, you have like five at home!”

“Ah, c’mon Lena. Those were accidents, and it was just this once. The guys are late to rehearsal so I figure I could skate for a bit.” The boy smiled seemingly totally unaffected by the punk girl’s glare. “Plus, no harm done.”

He gave the skateboard to his friend and turned to Kara with a charming smile.

 “Kara, right? We didn’t get to talk the last couple times but I’ve heard all about you. In fact, you’re almost the only thing this one wants to talk about now.” He threw a smirk in his friends direction before turning back to the blonde. “I can see why though, you’re beautiful, you must have people falling at your feet with those baby blues!”

Kara was speechless and blushing like crazy, this guy was just so handsome with his almost white hair styled into a mohawk, deep green eyes and charming smile adorned by two piercings at each side of his mouth, and he was complimenting  _ her!! _

 “Loren, stop flirting with Kara.” Lena said rolling her eyes.

 “Hey, that was not flirting, and you know it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kara, that was not my intention.”

 “No, it’s okay!” Kara said hurriedly, glad when her voice didn’t shake.

 “See, she didn’t mind.” He smiled at Kara again with a little wink. “You can call me LA, only Lena here, and my mom call me Loren.”

 “LA?” The blonde asked confused.

 “Yeah, LA are my initials, my parents with the help of my sister stupidly named me Loren Adam so.”

 “All right, why don’t you go find some of your friends to bother, Loren?”

 “Ouch Boo, don’t be like that.” The boy dramatically put his hand over his heart.

Lena rolled her eyes but Kara could see a fond smile appearing on her lips.

 “I’m gonna teach Kara how to skate, I would ask you to help but I’m pretty sure you should be rehearsing right now.”

 “You’re right.” LA said pouting. “I do hope you stay for the show beautiful Kara, see you guys later!”

He winked at Kara again and planted a wet kiss on Lena’s cheek before jogging away.  

  
  


The brunette startled when a pencil fell right by her side abruptly. Alex looked at her partner with a raised brow.

 “Something wrong Sawyer?” She asked noticing the other girl’s slightly distracted look.

“No, the pencil just slipped.” Maggie moved in her chair trying to get comfortable.  “What are you even doing there Danvers?”

 “Writing. It said we need to write a poem so I’m writing one and if you like it we can use.” Alex looked around the almost deserted library and shrugged. “Just thought I could enjoy the peace and quiet to concentrate.”

 “I didn’t know you wrote poems.”

  “I used to, I haven’t written in a while thought.”

Maggie looked at her in silence for a moment and Alex didn’t know what to make of the way the other girl’s eyes softened and how Maggie nodded at herself and went back to her research. This is almost the definition of their relationship, Alex was always confused by Maggie, never knowing how the girl really felt.

They kept working on their tasks in a comfortable silence only interrupted occasionally by Maggie’s typing on her laptop.

 “Can we take a break now, I’m hungry.” Maggie said almost whining.

 “Not yet, we need to finish the poem.” Alex didn’t even looked up from her paper taking Maggie’s silence as an agreement.

A few seconds later the other girl slammed a piece of paper on top of Alex’s notebook.

 “What is this?”

 “A poem.”

_  Roses are red _

_ Violets are blue _

_ I hate this _

_ Poetry is dull _

Alex looked at the paper and immediately glared at the other girl.

 “Seriously?”

 “I’m hungry!”

 “God! Were you replaced by Kara at some point and I didn’t notice?” Alex said with a small smile.

 “Not my fault you’re some kind of robot that can focus on an empty stomach.” 

 “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go”

The got up and Maggie threw a dimpled smile at Alex and almost skipped out of the library. It was a real mystery how Maggie managed to get such high notes when she couldn’t seem to spend an hour focusing on work.

 

The skateboard rolled away until it bumped into the wall and stopped.

 “Good job, Kara” Lena said smiling at the blonde and going to retrieve the board.

 “Unf, I’m not good at this!” Kara said sighing and pushing a few rebel curls that had escaped her braid from her face.

 “You’re almost getting it!” Lena said encouragingly. “It took me a long time to stop being afraid of falling to actually relax and have fun. You’re already doing better than me.”

 “Really?” At the other girl’s nod, Kara smiled and took the skateboard from Lena. “I’m gonna try again”.

The blonde hop up onto the board and managed to skate by herself for a few meters, Lena running along to help her if needed. 

 “Lena!! I did it!!”

 “Yes! You did! Now you have to…” 

Kara was so excited that she forgot everything the punk girl had teached her and forgot how to turn and how to stop, which meant she was heading towards a wall. Lena run faster trying to keep her friend from falling but Kara put one of her feet on the floor causing her to lose her momentum. She tried to grab onto something to keep herself from falling on her face but the only thing close enough was Lena herself. They fell with Kara on top of Lena, the dark haired girl grunting in pain.

 “Oh my god Lena, are you okay?” The blonde asked worriedly but not really making a move to get up.

 “I’m fine.” Lena took a deep breath. “You just knocked the wind out of me. I’m good now.”

 “I’m really sorry.”

 “It’s okay Kara.” Lena smiled. “It happens. I’ve fallen on Loren more times than I can count.”

Kara only half listened to the other girl’s reply, she was suddenly aware of how close they were, she was literally on top of Lena and the punk was smiling at her not looking like she was worried about getting up anytime soon. Lena’s eyes were way more beautiful up close, they were a mix of green with a hint of orange and sometimes blue that Kara couldn’t really name. She could feel the other girl’s fast heartbeat matching her own, see Lena’s perfectly sharp jawline and feel her breath on her cheek. She glanced at the punk’s lips and realized that was a mistake™ when her mind filled with ideas of kissing her.

 “Uh, Kara? Maybe we should get up?”

 “Oh!” The blonde blushed her quickly disentangling herself from Lena and helping her getting to her feet.  “Sorry!”

  “It’s fine Kara, I would rather have you falling on top of me than Loren.” Lena did her almost wink and went pick up the skateboard.

Kara fixed her glasses watching the other girl walk and tried to fight the blush that seemed to be always present when she was around the punk.

 “We should go find somewhere to eat before the concert.” Lena suggested walking towards the blonde.

At the mention of food Kara was immediately nodding her agreement, everything else forgotten for the moment.

 “C’mon, we should probably hurry. I don’t want a repeat of that pic of you on the chat.”

Kara pouted at the teasing but Lena just laughed making the blonde’s pout disappear instantly. If teasing her would make Lena laugh like that she was ready to suffer forever. 

  
  
  


The sun had just set and the air was getting chilly when Alex entered the skate park and she had stupidly forgotten her jacket at home. She shivered a little, her thin t shirt doing nothing to block the wind.

 “Here Danvers.” Maggie said handing her leather jacket to the taller girl. “Never say I never gave you anything.”

 “What? What about you?”

 “I’m not cold, this shirt is way better than your flimsy t shirt.”

Alex looked at Maggie’s sincere face and to her white button up shirt that really looked warm and took the jacket. She discreetly smiled at how the sleeves were just a little short and at how she could smell Maggie’s perfume on the jacket.

 “You good now?” The shorter girl asked.

  “Yeah.” Alex said smiling softly. “Thanks.”

Maggie only smiled showing her dimples and pulled the other girl so they could keep walking to where Kara had said she was.

  “Alex!”

They turned at the sound of the blonde’s voice and found Kara standing with Lena, that was leaning against a tree casually while drinking Coke. Alex started to walk faster making Maggie jog a little to catch up.

 “You’re alive, Sis!” The tall brunette said giving Kara a one armed hug. “I was afraid you would find a way to fall on your head while skating.”

  “Haha, I’m not that clumsy!” The blonde protested.

  “Well, you did almost fell face down Kara.” Lena said hiding a smile behind her Coke.

  “Tell me you filmed that, Luthor!” Maggie said laughing.

   “Hey!” Kara exclaimed glaring at the short brunette

   “I didn’t. And it wouldn’t work since I was what stopped her from falling on her face.”

Alex rolled her eyes just thinking about how that skate lesson had gone with her sister prone to fall on her ass, especially around pretty people.

 “I didn’t know you liked to wear the lesbian uniform, Little Danvers.”

The older Danvers snorted and took another look at Kara’s outfit noticing the flannel she was wearing.

 “When did you stole that? I could swear mine was sitting at my desk chair at home.”

 “That’s actually one of mine.” Lena said. “Kara was cold so I let her borrow.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look that screamed  _ “of course you did” _ and a smile.

 “What’s with you and stealing clothes?” Alex asked teasingly.

 “I’m not sure you can talk about that while wearing my jacket Danvers.”

Alex was glad it was a little dark now and they wouldn’t see her blush.

 “See, I learned from you!”

 “Hey now, I didn’t steal anything. You gave it to me!”

“Cause I’m a gentlewoman.”

The tall brunette rolled her eyes at Maggie that gave her her perfect dimpled smile and winked.

Alex almost jumped when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and mentally thanked whomever it was that had just texted her from saving her from another embarrasing moment. 

**[Useless Susan]: Im almost there. Where are you?**

**[Useless Susan]: also can we talk. Privately, i mean.**

Alex frowned suddenly worried about her friend. She quickly replied telling Susan where to find them and agreeing to talk.

 “Something wrong?” Kara asked noticing her sister’s tense posture.

 “Uh,no. Just Susan saying she’s almost here.”

 “Oh good! She’s so great. And at least one person won’t make fun of me tonight.” The blonde said making Maggie and Lena chuckle.

The girls kept talking but Alex wasn’t paying that much attention to the conversation, she was a little anxious about what the hell her friend could want to talk to her privately. Not that it wasn’t normal for them to want to talk with each other but this somehow felt more important if Susan had to text to ask, probably not wanting to ask in front of everyone. Susan texted her saying she was at the park and Alex excused herself from her friends to go meet the other girl.

 “Hey Alex.”

“Hey! Girl, what do you wanted to talk about? You can just leave me hanging like this. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” The shorter girl said. “ I mean, I hope so.”

Alex guided them to a bank and sat down, looking at her friend expectantly.

 “So…” She prompted gently.

 “I’m non binary.”

  “You’re..” Alex frowned trying to remember where she’d heard that before. “Oh! Oh, like that character from that web show you sent me?”

 “Yes! Yeah, exactly like that!” Susan said looking a little relieved. “So, I don’t really identify as a boy or a girl.”

  “Okay. What do you want to be called then? I mean what pronouns and your name…” Alex ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, I don’t know how to really ask that.”

 “It’s okay. Just call me Vasquez. And I’m more comfortable with they/them.”

  “Vasquez! Got it.”

  “I know it will take some time for you to get used to it but…”

   “Hey, no worries, I’m really proud of you for telling me okay? We’ve had this kind of talk like three times already but I know it never gets easier.” Alex smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

  “Well, when I came out as a lesbian it was really easy with you blurting out first.”

They laughed together remembering their coming out talks and Alex felt a swell of affection for her friend. They’ve been friends for such a long time and Alex was always really grateful for having such an amazing person in her life.

 “Are you going to tell everyone soon?”

 “Yeah, I guess. Just not tonight.”

  “All right. You know I’ll be there for you no matter what, right?” Vasquez nodded. “Okay, let’s go then, we’ve got a concert to enjoy, Vasquez”.

They got up and Alex put her arm over her friend’s shoulder. Vasquez beamed and hugged their friend’s waist.

 “Let’s go!”

  
  


Kara, Maggie and Lena were talking and people watching while waiting for Alex to come back and the show to start. Some guys had finished setting up the small stage on top of one of the ramps and Loren and his band had carried their stuff there. The park was well lit and had plenty of space for people to walk around, talk and still be able to hear the concert.

_ “What’s up guys?” _ Loren yelled on the microphone taking the stage. “

The band was just starting the show when Alex and Vasquez joined the trio, Kara greeting the newcomer happily.

 “I’m so glad you could make it! These three keep ganging up on me.” The blonde said pouting.

 “Awn, don’t worry Kara, I will protect you.” Vasquez said smiling warmly.

After the necessary introductions were made, the four of them walked closer to the stage to enjoy the show. Kara was impressed with Loren’s voice, the boy had a deep voice that went along nicely with the band’s style.

 “ _ So this next song is dedicated to an amazing girl, that actually inspired this song. You know who you are.” _ Loren said looking directly at where Lena was standing beside Kara and winking.

“Wait, I thought you were a lesbian?” Maggie said immediately looking guilty. “ Sorry that was...”

Lena let out a laugh.

 “I am, Loren just likes to try to embarrass me whenever he can. He said I inspired the song because it’s the story of one of my exes.”

Kara looked away trying to hide her surprise at the revelation. She knew Lena liked girls of course, the punk had hinted at that a lot of times. Plus she always had something about girl power and things like that on her clothing. But to actually hear her talking about being gay openly like that and mention one of her exes was another thing. From what she had learned about the other girl so far, she was really guarded and didn’t share many details about herself. She tuned Maggie’s response out trying to pay attention to the lyrics and felt her heart hurt when she realized most of the song was angry and sad. She hoped Lena would tell her about this ex at some point,Kara didn’t know exactly why but she felt the need to get to know the punk better, everything about her fascinated the blonde.

 “They are so good!” Alex said with admiration. “I’m really thirsty but I don’t want to miss the songs.”

 “I’ll get you something to drink.” Vasquez said shaking their head and quickly making their way to the nearest shop.

Vasquez got back a few minutes later with a bottle of Alex’s favorite soda.

“Awn, my hero!” The older Danvers said hugging her friend. “What would I do without you?”

 “Probably starve since I always have to remember you to eat.” Vasquez said with a smirk

 “True. You take such good care of me, that’s why I love you!” Alex kissed her friend’s cheek smiling when Vasquez gently pushed her away.

 “Yeah, yeah I love you too, just stop touching me. You know I don’t like pda.”

Alex snorted.

 “Say that to that hug you gave me last week that almost broke my ribs.”

 Vasquez tilted their head and raised an eyebrow.

 “Are you calling me a liar?”

 “I ain’t calling you a truther” The older Danvers grinned. “I don’t know who’s worse with the hugs, you or Kara.”

 “Hey!” The blonde complained. “I heard that! And my hugs are amazing!”

 “I didn’t say they were bad, just that I have problems breathing!”

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and looked back at the stage where the band was just starting another song. Loren caught her look and winked before he turned around playing his guitar and letting his bandmate sing in his place.

 “Are they always like this?” Maggie asked indicating Vasquez and Alex that were still bickering. “I mean I’ve seen them together at school but I didn’t know they were...so close.”

 “Oh yeah! They aren’t always in a bickering mood but yes. They know each other since before I was adopted.” Kara said smiling fondly.

 “Oh.” Maggie nodded and turned back to the stage with a weird expression.

Kara was going to ask the short brunette what was wrong but didn’t have a chance.

 “You were adopted?” Lena said surprised.

 The blonde nodded.

 “Yes, The Danvers took me in when my parents passed away.”

 “Oh.” The punk’s expression softened considerably but not in that pity way most people looked at her when she talked about her parents, it was almost like she understood her pain. “I’m glad you had such a good family to take you in.”

 “I am too.” Kara smiled.

She missed her parents of course, and she always would, but talking about them didn’t make her as sad as it used to.

“I think the band is finished.” Maggie said bumping her shoulder gently against the blonde’s.

 “We should go to the side of the stage to talk to Loren.” Lena said using her height to look around. “If you guys want to, of course. There are another two bands playing next, so maybe you want to stay here.”

 “LA said he wanted to talk to me after the show.” Kara pipped in.

 “I wouldn’t mind talking to him either.” Alex said. “I really liked his band.”

Vasquez and Maggie shrugged, so they headed towards the left side of the small stage where Loren and his band were putting their instruments away.

 “Ah, you stayed till the end!” Loren said when he saw Kara. “And you come accompanied by other beautiful girls! I meant people, sorry I shouldn’t assume.”

Kara smiled big, once again charmed by the boy’s way.

“This is my sister Alex, this are Maggie and Susan.” 

Loren smiled at them warmly.

 “Your sister you said, looks like the beauty gene runs in the family.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. She usually wasn’t one to be charmed by boys but this guy had such an open and sincere way about him that it was difficult to be mad.

 “Okay Loren, you can stop trying to compliment them. They all know they are beautiful and hot.” Lena said pushing her friend jokingly aside.

 “Hey, rude.” He dusted himself dramatically. “Anyway, I’m LA, only this idiot here calls me Loren. I hope you guys enjoyed the show.”

 “It was great! I love that song about punching nazis.” Alex commented.

 “Oh yeah, that one was great!” Vasquez added.

 “I’m glad you liked!” Loren smiled. “I’ve been thinking of maybe recording them properly, at least so people can listen without having to go to shitty youtube vids, but I don’t know.”

 “He doesn’t think they are good enough to actually take the time to record.” Lena said rolling her eyes. “Even though I’ve told him several times they are amazing.”

They all agreed with the punk girl and complimented LA’s music and lyrics.

 “I know a guy who owns a recording studio, I can hook you guys up if you want.” Vasquez offered.

Loren’s eyes lit up at the offer and he and Vasquez exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch.

 “Speaking of numbers. Kara, Winn is your friend right?”The boy asked.

 “Yes, he is my best friend since we were 12. Why?”

 “Hey, I thought I was your best friend!” Alex said pouting.

 “You’re my best sister.”

 “I’m your only sister!”

Kara shrugged and turned to LA to wait for his answer. He was smiling amusedly at the exchange.

 “It’s just that after we talked that day at the Con he left before I could ask for his number, so I was thinking maybe you could give mine to him? That way he can call me or text me, whatever, if he wants to.”

 “Oh!” Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. “Of course! I will give your number to him!!”

They heard several curses coming from where LA’s bandmate were still dealing with their equipment and the punk boy sighed.

 “Boo, can you please give Kara here my number? I gotta go see what those idiots managed to break this time. I swear my dad is gonna start to realize how much I’m spending. I had to buy new cords like 6 times just this week.” He rolled his eyes irritated but when he looked back at the girls, and Vasquez, his smile was back. “I better go, but I hope I can see you guys again soon!”

 “Well I’ve got a softball game coming up, so you’re all invited.” Maggie said.

 “Ugh Sawyer, stop self promoting!” Alex said with fake annoyance.

  “And there’s a party after.” The small brunette continued pointedly ignoring Alex.

  “Uh a party, I’m in!” Loren said. “See ya there!”

He jogged away after kissing Lena on the cheek, much to the girl’s annoyance. He was almost reaching his friends when he turned around and ran back to them.

  “Is Winn gonna be at the game?”

  “Hm, I don’t think so. Winn doesn’t really like sports.” Kara said. “Plus I think he’ll be playing his RPG game. Dragons..something.”

Loren’s eyes lit up excitedly at that confusing the blonde since she had just said Winn wasn’t gonna join them at the game.

 “Please, ask him to text me, beautiful Kara.” He said running back to his bandmates.

They stared after him for a moment in silence, watching as he talked with Scott, the drummer, agitatedly.

 “I can’t believe that super awkward nerd Winn is going to get lucky with someone like that.” Maggie said shaking her head. “I feel like he is the only one who could turn me straight.”

 “Yeah, Loren has that effect on people.” Lena said chuckling.

 “Did he turn  _ you _ at some point?” The short brunette asked with a mischievous smile.

 Kara tried to keep her expression mildly interested on the answer while thanking Maggie profusely in her head. She had been wondering about those two for a while now.

 “Well…”

 “Oh my god!” Alex exclaimed laughing.

 “It was not like that. We were both young and figuring out our sexualities. I was starting to think I might like girls but I had never kissed anyone so, you know, I had to kiss a boy to “make sure”.

 “Oh my god. How was it?” Maggie asked really enjoying this story.

 “Really, really awkward. Like I was kissing my brother.”

 “Oh just like Kara and Winn, then.” Alex added casually.

 “STOP EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS!” Kara said glaring at her sister.

Maggie was laughing hard while Vasquez and Lena looked at them amusedly.

 “I can’t believe you kissed Winn, Little Danvers.”

 “It was only once! And  _ he _ kissed  _ me _ !” The blonde said defensively. “What about Alex that kissed Lucy?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows interested and looked at Alex.

 “Okaaay, exposing the sister moment is over! How about I walk you home Vasquez?”

 “That works for me. My mom is always on my case about walking alone at night.” Vasquez said.

 “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” The older Danvers said smirking. “Wanna go with us Maggie? Vasquez’s house is close to yours.”

 “Oh, I don’t wanna intrude.”

Alex looked at the shorter girl confusedly.

 “C’mon Sawyer, you gotta enjoy when Alex is in a good mood.” Vasquez said smiling teasingly.

 “Excuse you Vasquez, I’m always a gentlewoman.” Alex said indignantly.

Maggie smiled at her antics.

 “Okay, Okay.”

 “You coming with us Kara?”The older Danvers asked feeling like she already knew the answer.

 “I’ll get her home.” Lena said. “Don’t worry.”

Alex nodded and with that the trio walked away.

Kara and Lena got out of the punk’s car and walked slowly to the blonde’s door.

 “So I guess this is goodbye.” Lena said smiling after a few seconds of them looking at each other silently. 

Lena made a move to start walking the way back to her car when Kara suddenly grabbed her arm.

 “Wait!” The punk looked at Kara expectantly. “Don’t forget your shirt with me again.”

Kara quickly took the flannel shirt off, folding neatly before giving it to Lena.

 “I'll just tell the cops you keep stealing them, it's your word against mine.” The dark haired girl winked or tried to in her case, lips pulling into a smirk at Kara’s faint blush.

 “Stop being ridiculous!” The blonde said with an awkward laugh.

She always forgot a little what they were talking about when Lena did that adorable almost wink, it wasn’t her fault the punk looked so cute and a little sexy at the same time when she did that.

 “Sure, anything you ask!” Lena said, the smirk still firmly in its place.

Kara’s heart skipped a bit when she looked into Lena’s intense green eyes and she fixed her glasses awkwardly wondering if the other girl was flirting with her again. When she felt things were just getting weird with both of them just staring at each other she quickly pulled the punk girl into a hug. Lena tensed at the unexpected contact but was soon relaxing into Kara’s warm embrace and hugging the blonde’s waist.

 “Uh, thank you... For bringing me home, letting me borrow your shirt and teaching me how to skate even though you almost broke your arm because of me…”

 “Oh my god, I'll stop being ridiculous when you stop being dramatic.” Lena said with a small laugh. She pulled back a little from their hug, just enough to see the other girl’s face. “And it wasn’t your fault. Plus I'm pretty sure your kisses have some kind of healing spell because my arm was great the next day.”

Kara stepped out of their hug blushing, fixing her glasses and looking at anywhere but Lena’s eyes.

“Well, I’m glad I could help.”

She looked at Lena and found the punk smiling softly at her, her eyes shining in the low light.

 “Goodnight Kara, sweet dreams.”

 “Goodnight!”

Lena gave the blonde one last smile and walked back to her car. Kara watched until she was out of sight before walking inside, a big smile taking home on her face. Today was definitely a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this took too long but between depression, writers block, the show's current situation and that f*ckery with the cast it was really hard to keep focus and write but I don't plan on abandoning this.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has some gay time. A game and a party happen.

Alex joined Vasquez at the bleachers, sitting down next to her friend with a relieved sigh.  
“Why are you here so early?” she asked looking at the almost empty field.  
Vasquez shrugged.  
“I wasn’t doing anything. Plus you know how my mom is, she’s always finding me something to do if she thinks I’m not doing anything.”  
“True, but I bet looking at the cute players doesn’t hurt either,” Alex teased.  
“Look who’s talking! I barely saw you this week because you’re hanging around Maggie all the time now.”  
“We’re doing a project together! I have to spend time with her.”  
“Uhun,” Vasquez smirked.  
“Shut up!” Alex said fighting a blush starting to rise.  
They kept trading teasing comments back and forth, making up for the time Alex had spent busy with her project. Soon Kara joined them, wearing the school colors and an excited smile.  
“Lena said she’s coming with LA!” the blonde said.  
“Yeah, he told me he was coming,” Vasquez said.  
The Danvers turned to them with matching surprised expressions.  
“I didn’t know you two were friends,” Alex said raising her eyebrows.  
They shrugged.  
“We texted a few times after the skate park. He’s a nice guy.”  
“Look at that! Our baby is growing up, Kara! They’re finally making friends that aren’t complete nerds.”  
“You do realize you just included yourself on the nerd part, right?” Vasquez said.  
“Oh there they are!” Kara exclaimed before Alex could say anything.  
LA and Lena were easy to spot even with all the people walking around. The boy’s white hair and their dark clothes looked out of place in the midst of the blue and reds. “Lena!” Kara shouted getting the punk’s attention.  
The two friends quickly found their way through the crowd and into the bleachers, greeting the others with big smiles.  
“I’m glad you guys could come!” the blonde said beaming at the newcomers.  
“Of course we came, Beautiful Kara,” LA said smiling. “Me and Lena could always use more friends.”  
Kara blushed a little when he threw a wink at her and Lena rolled her eyes.  
“You really don’t need to keep trying to charm them Loren.”  
“Let me live,” the boy said dramatically.  
Suddenly the younger Danvers leapt from her seat and started jogging towards the tall black boy approaching them.  
“James!” She jumped into his arms laughing and he caught her easily, chuckling.  
“I missed you too, Kara.”  
“Hey!” a female voice called from behind him. “Leave something for me please.”  
Kara beamed at the short girl and hugged her too.  
“I’m so glad you guys are watching the game with us, you’re always so busy taking pics!”  
“Yeah, I switched with one of the freshman for this game. So, we better win,” James said.  
The trio went back to the bleacher where the others were sitting talking between themselves.  
“Hello there, I’m Lucy,” Lucy said approaching Lena.  
“And she’s dating James,” Kara pointed out quickly when she noticed the flirty tone in her friend’s voice. “Guys, these are Lena and LA.”  
After the introductions were made everyone sat down and started to chat waiting for the game to start. The teams were just walking around not really ready for the game.  
“I think I know that girl,” Lena commented, frowning deep in thought.  
“Which one?” Kara asked curiously.  
Lena went to an all girls school in the other side of town and that didn’t have a softball team, so the blonde was really curious about who she could know from their rival’s team.  
“Number 3, the one with those amazing curls?” Lena said. “I think I made out with her once.”  
The girl stretched, putting her arms above her head and making her shirt rise up, revealing the dark toned skin of her abs.  
“Yup, definitely made out with her,” the punk said.  
“Me too,” Loren added, raising his hand for a high five.  
Lena accepted the high five with a chuckle and Kara frowned observing their smiles trying to understand what kind of relationship the girl had had with Number 3.  
“Did you guys both date her? How did that work?”  
“Good job guys, I wouldn’t mind making out with her either,” Lucy said almost at the same time.  
“Hey, Lucy. I’m right here remember? Your boyfriend?”James said with fake annoyance.  
The short girl blew him a kiss, eyes shining with amusement.  
“We didn’t date her,” Lena said. “Just hooked up at some party.”  
LA was sitting besides the punk girl with Kara right besides her but he half climbed on top of Lena to whisper in the blonde’s ear.  
“Don’t worry Beautiful Kara, she doesn’t really kiss girls all that often, she looks tough but she almost cries when a pretty girl holds her hand.” Kara blushed at the whispered information to the boy’s delight. He let out a chuckle and winked.  
“The game’s starting,” Lena said, pushing LA away from her.  
Everyone turned their attention to the field where the players were taking their positions. None of them except for James and Lucy knew much about softball so they were mostly cheering when the crowd yelled.  
“Who’s winning?” Alex asked Vasquez in a low tone.   
“I have no idea. I’m just watching number 14.”   
Alex frowned at their answer, but before she could say anything, everyone stood up cheering and she had to get up so she could see what was going on.  
Kara and Lucy were the most excited and somehow knew what was happening, so Alex just looked at them for clues. After a few minutes she gave up and just tried to find Maggie and watch her. She found the short brunette lightly jogging and smiled.  
“Go Maggie!!” she yelled. The player kept walking towards the bench smiling amusedly at Alex on the way. The gang was sitting near the bench making it easy for Maggie to talk to the other girl.   
“Thanks for the cheering, Danvers, but I’m not playing right now,” she said with a wink and Alex felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment and maybe some other things.  
Maggie found a bottle of water and took a few gulps before squeezing some of it on her face and hair. Alex had to bite her lip to keep her mouth shut at that.   
“You’re looking thirsty there Alex,” Vasquez said smirking. The tall girl elbowed her friend and turned her attention back to the field pretending to be really interested in the game.  
The rest of the game went by almost boringly for Alex and Vasquez, since they were both completely lost. The game ended with a great play from Maggie securing their team’s victory.   
The crowd started to disperse while the players celebrated their win, hugging each other and shouting. Maggie was currently sitting on one of her teammates shoulders laughing at something the blonde girl was saying. Another one of the players bumped into them, making the tall blonde lose her balance and fall, taking Maggie with her. Alex quickly stood up concerned for her friend, but noticed that the girls were laughing - the tall blonde half on top of Maggie. Alex frowned, watching the easy way the teammates acted around each other; how Maggie accepted the girl’s help to get up with a big dimpled grin and how the girl kept hold of her hand for longer than necessary. All of that made Alex’s chest tighten with something close to jealousy and she was quick to shove that thought away to hopefully never be dealt with.   
“Hey Danvers! You guys still coming to the party?” Maggie asked walking closer to the bleachers.   
“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Alex said in a even tone. Maggie smiled pleased showing her dimples. Her teammate threw an arm over her shoulder smiling excitedly.   
“Man, I’m ready to enjoy myself at this party!’ she said winking in Alex and Vasquez’s direction before leading Maggie towards the locker room.  
When the players were far away enough that they wouldn't be heard, Alex turned to her friend, jaw tense with annoyance.   
“Did you see that girl winking!?” she asked. Vasquez had a soft smile on their face when they nodded.   
“Yeah.” Alex frowned, confused by their answer, but didn't have time to think as Kara bumped into her wearing an excited smile.   
“Lena and LA invited us to go eat something with them before the party. C’mon!”  
The younger Danvers grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the parking lot where apparently the rest of the gang was waiting.  
After the stop to eat they headed to the party splitting between Alex and Lena’s cars. When they arrived the party was already in full swing and Kara was quick to go greet some people from her school, dragging Lena and LA with her.   
“Hey, Boo. Can I borrow your car?” LA asked looking distractedly at his phone.   
“Don’t call me that. And why? We just got here,” Lena said crossing her arms and raising a pierced eyebrow at her friend.   
“Winn said I could come over to watch the game!” He said excitedly. Lena frowned.  
“What game? You don't like sports.” He chuckled.   
“Not that kind of game, Dungeons and Dragons! Winn said he’s a bard, that's pretty cool.” Kara turned back to the two punks when she heard her friend’s name.   
“Oh, you're talking to Winn? He never answer his phone when he’s playing.” LA smiled.  
“He made an exception. So can I?” Lena rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah, sure.” She gave him her car keys and he beamed at them.   
“See you ladies later.” He made a bow and winked before walking away.  
Kara smiled, turning to Lena who was shaking her head fondly.   
“He is such a dork,” the punk said.   
“He is charming,” Kara added. “C’mon, I want to introduce you to some people.”

Alex, Vasquez, James, and Lucy entered the house together but the couple quickly disappeared, leaving the friends by themselves.  
“So what you wanna do?” Alex asked looking around.   
“I have no idea, you know this isn't my kind of thing,” they said.   
Alex noticed Maggie coming towards them and smiled.   
“Hey there Sawyer, what’s with the leather jacket?”   
Maggie smirked. “It’s part of the gay outfit, Danvers. You should know that.”  
Vasquez snorted. “Trust me, she does.”  
Alex elbowed her friend but they didn’t even flinch at the contact. Maggie looked between them with an amused but confused smile and the taller girl wondered what was going on in her head.  
“Hey, come find something to drink!” Maggie’s blonde friend said suddenly appeared by her side.  
“Later. The kitchen is packed right now,” Maggie said.  
The tall blonde grinned. “I wasn’t talking to you, Mags.” She looked at Vasquez standing besides Alex with their hands in their pockets. “What do you say Vasquez?”  
They shrugged a shy smile taking over their face. “Sure.” Alex watched confused as her friend walked away with the girl.  
“They know each other?!” she asked Maggie.  
“I don’t know? Carol can be a bit of a flirt with any girl she finds pretty, though.”   
Alex bit her lip to keep herself from correcting Maggie on Vasquez’s gender, that was their business and it wasn’t her place to out them. “That doesn’t bother you?”  
“What? Carol flirting?” Alex nodded. “Why?”  
“I don’t know.. You two seem close…” the taller girl said, trying to look like she didn’t care much about Maggie’s relationship status.  
“We are, we’ve played softball together when we were kids before she moved to France for a while. But we’re just friends. Why? Jealous?” Maggie asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Me? Pffft no.”  
“You should be, we’ve kissed a couple of times.”  
Alex swallowed hard. Why was Maggie teasing her about this? “It’s not like we are dating, you can kiss whoever you want.” She decided to try and be direct for once. “And it’s not like we haven’t kissed either.” There. She had finally addressed their one and only kiss, and casually too. She was pretty sure the other girl could hear how fast her heart was beating right now though.  
“You’re still down to one, Danvers.”  
“I think you’re trying to make me jealous just so you can score some more kisses from me,” Alex said, her voice getting a little lower at the end when she realised how close they were standing and how Maggie’s lips were looking so soft and inviting.  
“I’m not trying. I’m succeeding,” the shorter girl said, clearly noticing the effect she was having on the brunette.  
“You’re delusional, Sawyer.” Alex was acutely aware of every cell in her body screaming at her to just close the small distance between them and kiss the girl, but she also didn’t know if that’s what Maggie wanted or if she was just messing with her.  
“Am I?” Maggie asked smirking.  
“Hmm.” Alex wasn’t really sure about what they were talking anymore. She was too distracted by how warm the other girl’s eyes looked and how she had a couple of freckles on her dimples.  
“Hey guys!” They jumped apart startled by the sudden appearance of Maggie’s friend. “You guys okay? You look a little flustered. Me and Vasquez are going to go hang on the roof, wanna come?”  
“No, we’re good,” Maggie said. “We don’t wanna ruin your little date.”  
Carol grinned throwing a wink over her shoulder before running off.  
“Date!? Vasquez didn’t tell me anything about dating!”  
“Relax Danvers, I was just joking. But Carol seems interested in your friend and she almost always gets what she wants. She’s great though, trust me,” Maggie smiled, dimples and all.  
“I do.” She couldn’t resist those dimples. “Almost always?”  
“Yeah. Like I said, we kissed a couple of times but she wanted something more and I didn’t.”  
“Why not? You seem to like her.”  
Maggie shrugged. “Yeah, I just think right now isn’t the best time for me. I’m worried about softball and scholarships and studying… A relationship is just one more thing for me to worry about.”  
Alex clenched her jaw, trying hard to keep her expression neutral. She felt like someone had just sucker punched her. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” Of course it did, Maggie was focused on her future, Alex could relate to that. But then why did she feel like crying?

 

Kara pulled Lena around, introducing her to her colleagues from the school paper and a few other students she shared a class with. She waved, greeting a group of cheerleaders that motioned for her to go sit with them, but she refused with a smile and kept pulling Lena by the hand until they found a nice spot to sit.  
“Looks like you're a popular girl, Kara Danvers,” Lena said teasing. “Even the cheerleaders want you to sit with them.”  
Kara pushed her glasses back, blushing.   
“I used to be a cheerleader when I was younger so I knew most of them, but they aren't really my friends. I would rather stay here with you.”  
“Does that mean I’m your friend?” the punk smirked, but her eyes looked serious somehow.  
“Of course!”  
“That's new.”  
Kara tilted her head confused. “What?”  
“Having friends,” Lena smiled a little sadly.  
“But you have LA, and everyone from the skate park!”  
“Loren is my only friend, really. Sure I hang out with his band and the people from the skate park but they're not really my friends, you know?” The punk started playing with a loose thread on her pants. “They don't really know me.”  
Kara felt her heart hurt hearing those words. The only time she felt lonely like that was right after she was adopted by the Danvers and that had been the worst time of her life.  
She covered Lena’s hand with her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.   
“Well, I want to know you so you better get used to have friends because I don't come alone.” She smiled and motioned towards where James and Lucy were dancing without a care in the world while Alex and Maggie seemed to be deep in conversation.   
Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, squeezing the blonde’s hand.   
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional at a party. We should be having fun!”  
“Don’t apologize. We can still have fun!”  
Kara got up and pulled Lena with her by the hand that she was still holding. They heard shouts coming from a group of people to their right and the blonde smiled.  
“Come on! I think they're playing ping pong!”

The girls teamed up and ended up winning almost every round they played. Maggie and Alex joined them a while later, but the latter refused to play claiming she was too good for them. Maggie's friend, Carol, and Vasquez were the last to join and after a few heated games between the tall blonde and Maggie, that ended up with Carol throwing the ball outside, the Danvers sisters decided to call it night.

“Can you drop me off at your friend's?” Lena asked when they got to Alex’s car. “Loren is not answering me and he has my car.”  
“Sure, his house is not that far from Vasquez’s,” Alex said opening the driver's door.  
The older Danvers tone was perfectly nice as she started to drive, but Kara knew her sister well and she could see a tightness of her jaw and how hard she was holding the wheel. The blonde had also noticed a little stiffness back at the party and had shrugged it off as just being surrounded by loud people, but now she was worried. She made a mental note to talk to Alex when they got home.

Winn’s house was big with a big garden right by the door. When the girls arrived, Loren was already outside talking to Winn and his mothers. Kara was quick to get out of the car to greet them.  
“Hello, Miss Danvers,” the taller woman said. “You finally remembered we exist.”  
Kara looked guilty at them but the shorter woman rolled her eyes and pulled the girl into a hug.  
“Don’t listen to her sweetheart, she’s just mad you didn’t come gossip about Loren.”  
Kara chuckled listening to Winn whisper an angry “mom!” beside her. LA approached them with the small smirk of someone who had heard the whole exchange.   
“Mrs...sorry, Wendy, Ellie thank you for letting me hang out tonight. I had a lot of fun,” he said sincerely.   
“Not a problem my dude!” Wendy said to Winn’s chagrin. “You better come next week ready to play. I’m expecting your character sheet in my phone soon.”  
“I will!” LA made a mock salute before turning to Winn. “See you later.”  
He threw the car keys to Lena who failed to catch it. The punk girl glared at her friend that only grinned amused before going to where he had parked her car. Kara said a quick goodbye to Winn and his moms when she realized Lena was about to go before they had time to say goodbye.  
“Lena, wait.” She jogged up towards the other girl. “I hope you had fun today!”  
“I did Kara, I’m glad you guys invited me.” She pushed a stray curl from her face.  
“Maybe we should do this again some other time.”  
Kara nodded smiling.   
“Of course! Just text me when you're free. I have a ton of homework this week but we can figure something out.”  
Lena smiled but before she could say anything Alex honked impatiently.  
“I should go. Bye!”   
Kara kissed the other girl's cheek quickly and ran back to the car. She only realized what she had done after sitting down in the passenger seat and Alex started the car.  
“Oh my god I just kissed Lena Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, idk if anyone's still reading this but i had this chapter in my docs for a while and decided to just go ahead and post it. I haven't been active in the sg fandom for a while bc of all the bs with the cast and with the show so it's been really hard to have any motivation to write this. I don't want to leave this unfinished tho, so I'll work on getting back to it. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh and we can talk about this fic and my OCs or whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i wrote that i actually posted so feedback is welcome! also i'm ALWAYS open to yell about pretty much anything but especially Punk!Lena so feel free to hmu. my tumblr is @fvandomtrvsh xD


End file.
